Same Problems Different Mutants
by BlueLionFox
Summary: Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?
1. dragon

**Same Problems, Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men? Oc's would be nice if you have any.

_Dragon_

Mister Sinister was angry. He is able to manipulate the minds of any creature he wants. He can create clones with the smallest amounts of DNA. His mental abilities was so far ahead of any other creature currently walking the planet, maybe the universe. Simply put he was a genius with only one equal, Apocalypse, and with him sealed up, again, never to be released no one could match his mind. That simple fact is the reason why he was so pissed off. He spent months creating the perfect plan to finally get rid of those pesky X-Men. He finally had everything in place when in the span of 5 minutes, his entire base was blown up. All he had to do was set up a few machines and he could start the process of destroying the X-Men one by one. He admittedly made one flaw, leaving Mystique to watch over the chained up X-Men.

So now he had a dilemma on his hands. While his entire group of servants was out trying to find the X-Men, Mystique was laying in front of him unconscious. He roughly kicked her in the rib forcibly waking her from her unconscious state. Mystique looked around confused and dizzy before her memories of what happened came back to her. Quickly she looked at Mister Sinister, "master, I'm sorry, I failed." she told him.

He sneered at her uncanny ability to always state the obvious, "I am aware of that you imbecile." he told her as he stood over her.

Mystique could tell he was deciding what her fate should be, "I was able to get DNA from three of them." she told him quickly.

He scowled at her, thinking this situation could possible be salvaged, "whose DNA and where is it?"

She took out three small vials of blood and handed them out to him, "I had to work fast to get them before they escaped so I wasn't able to see who the blood came from exactly."

He took them and looked at each, "yes this could be useful, leave me." he told her walking away.

"Yes master." she said before she walked off.

(x-men)

After 9 years of work, and hundreds of failed attempts, he finally finished his creation. He looked at the boy that was floating in the tube of green liquid, the boy looked back at him with absolutely no emotion, and couldn't help but smile, once his training was finished he would finally have someone capable of killing the X-Men. The boy looked to be about 4'2'', light blue eyes, his hair was an odd color half was white while the other half was red, his bangs where the opposite color though. He even had one white eyebrow and one red eyebrow. He had an semi-athletic build. His skin was a carmel color.

Sinister hit a button on the tube and the liquid slowly drained out and the boy fell tot he bottom before trying to stand. It took awhile but he finally figured out how to work his legs and was standing tall looking up at Sinister, "get out of that tube boy and put on these pants, you have training to do." he told him.

The boy never spoke as he walked out of the tube once it opened. He grabbed the jeans that was laid out and put them on while following Sinister. They arrived in a large room with a giant computer, "show me what you can do, hack into the security system of United States army." he told the boy.

The boy looked at him with a blank expression, except the confusion that showed in his eyes.

"Your my son so you have my genes in you, with my intellect you should be able to figure out how to use his and hack into the system in no time." he told him.

The boy looked back at the computer. He walked to the it and looked at his hands and slowly started to flex them. Once he figured out how to use each finger separate he started to type on the computer. True to what Sinister said, once he started to type, he immediately knew what he was doing and hacked the security of the US Army in less than 10 minutes.

Sinister smiled as he expected, the extra time he gave the boys brain to develop in the tube caused his brain to grow smarter with the help of his genes, "good, I overloaded you with my genes to speed up your learning process, currently you have the IQ of a college student. Now you will spend the next years learning hand to hand combat and assassination techniques. These will help you on your assignments once you leave here." as soon as he told him that Mystique walked in.

"You summoned me master?" she asked.

"Yes, teach him combat and how assassination, anatomy, electronics, physics, psychology, sociology, engineering, and anything else you think he should know." he told her.

"Yes master." she said obediently while wondering how she would teach him all that crap, she didn't even know most of it.

"Don't fail me this time Mystique or you will not live to tell your friends about it this time." he told her and started to leave.

"Master what shall I call him?" she asked before he was to far away.

Sinister stopped and looked at him, "boy you shall be called, Dragon." he told him.

The boy looked back at his father without making any motion or sound. A simple nod was all Sinister needed to know that the boy knew what his name was.

_Dragon really, would it kill him to come up with an actual name for his own son_ Mystique thought.

Sinister turned to her and scowled at her, "keep your thoughts in check Mystique, next time you even think about question my decision I will kill you before you can finish the thought." he told her before he was gone.

Mystique blinked, how could she forget he could read peoples minds? She looked at the newly named boy, "ok Dragon, lets start with the basics." she told him as she helped him into a basic fighting stance.

(x-men)

Mystique had to admit, he was an exceptional learner. He never asked questions, or talked for that matter, and he usually got things on the first try. Aside from the fact that she had to figure out what he wanted by reading his eyes, she enjoyed having someone to teach. She couldn't remember having this much fun since Rouge was still considering herself her daughter. She shook her head, those thought was for later. She looked at Dragon and saw his confused look in his eyes practically asking her why did they stop. She sighed, how was he not tired after five hours of training she would never know, "Dragon we have trained enough for today, I'm tired and your muscles need time to memorize what they learned." she told him.

He simply nodded and sat down Indian style and looked at her. Mystique noticed him looking at him and wondered why he kept watching her. Not that she didn't mind the attention, but he was what 8, not the exact age of a guy she wanted to watch her. Sighing she figured he was bored and looked around for something for him to do before she found a book on engineering and tossed it to him, "read that, it will help the night pass, I will bring you something to eat soon." she told him and left.

She walked down the hall and quickly figured out that it was only her and Dragon in the entire base. She really hope there was a place close by that served salads, because she would need it with the stress that boy would cause her, she only hoped he wouldn't be going through puberty anytime soon. The thought of it made her shiver.

(x-men)

Mystique was gone for a total of 30 minutes. She figured even if he was as smart as Sinister claimed, even he couldn't get through the book she gave him in 30 minutes. At least that's what she thought before she walked into the main room of the base and saw that Dragon sitting in front of a motorcycle with the book open to a page about engines. She couldn't help but gawk, _you have to be fucking kidding, he is trying to fix a motorcycle after only 30 minutes with that book. Where the hell did he get a motorcycle from_ she asked herself as an after thought and approached him, "Dragon where did you get that thing from?" she asked as nice as possible, no need to give him a reason to go running to _daddy_ and telling him I was mean.

Dragon turned and looked at her as the surprise showed in his eyes, she figured he didn't hear her come in. He looked back at the bike and pointed to the keys that was sitting on the floor.

(x-men)

Logan was pissed. Within a months time he had been captured, tortured, beat, almost killed, he still wondered how Sinister managed that, and lost his new motorcycle, all in the same day. The one that he was pissed off the most about was his motorcycle. He still had the freaking receipt, which he was currently looking at as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out the fridge before kicking it shut violently. He continued to look at his receipt, "30 thousand dollars and it was rendered useless all because of an invisible force field around Mister Sinister base." he whispered as he crumbled it up. Walking into the garage he looked at his other 10 bikes and sighed, "I hate riding old bikes." he said as he hopped on a blue Harley-Davidson and took off.

(x-men)

Mystique couldn't help but laugh. She knew how much he loved his bikes and for him to leave one must have meant that it was now useless. She went and sat next to him, "so what kind of bike is it?" she asked.

Dragon looked at her with a blank expression. Seriously how was he supposed to know, he just wanted something to do, not that he would tell her.

"Right, you don't talk." Mystique said and looked back at the bike of a name. After a quick search she found it, "Big Dog Motorcycles." she told him.

Dragon looked at her with a blank expression.

Mystique sighed, _he need to at least learn a new expression_ she thought.

Dragon looked back at the book to figure out what he was trying to fix before he heard a growling noise. He quickly jumped up and got in to the fighting stance Mystique showed him earlier. He looked around and didn't see anything. The growling noise was heard again and he quickly turned as his eyes quickly scanned the area not finding anyone.

Mystique burst out laughing at his reaction which earned her a look from Dragon. He face was expressionless, but his eyes showed clear confusion as to what that noise was. Mystique petted his stomach, "your hungry, the noise was its way of telling you that." she told him.

Dragon looked at his stomach as it made the noise again. He poked his stomach then looked at Mystique's stomach before he put his ear to it to hear if hers made noises also which resulted in her face unexpectedly heating up.

Mystique didn't know what exactly she should do once he did that, he technically was only a few years old, even if he looked much older. Should she push him away or let his curiosity be excused this once? He poked her stomach trying to get it to make a noise. Putting her hands firmly on his shoulders she pushed him back, "Dragon I know your curious, but its time to eat." she told him seriously.

He looked at her and tilted his head to the side, this time confusion was clearly written in his eyes.

"Dragon you do know what food is right?" she asked him.

Dragon looked at her.

"Here you need food to survive and get your energy back." she said and gave him a chef salad and chicken.

(x-men)

Mystique walked around the book store. She had been training Dragon in combat for a year and he was learning fast. His rate of of learning was faster than her daughters, but she assumed that was because he was just had a talent for fighting. Being the son of Sinister also didn't hurt, especially since he was able to fix that bike in a few months. She looked behind her and saw Dragon looking around at everything. She couldn't tell if he was bored or excited, _I really could use a sign so I know what he likes_ she thought.

Dragon stopped and looked at her as soon as she thought that and pointed to a book in front of him.

Mystique looked at him wondering if he could read minds before she looked at the book, "cooking?" she asked him trying and failing not to laugh at him. The image of Sinister son in an apron cooking a big feast was just to funny. Picking up the book they continued until she realized Dragon was no longer behind her. She slightly panicked and quickly followed her footsteps and found him staring at a guitar. She looked at him, "you want a guitar?" she asked skeptically. Honestly, was this kid really related to Sinister?

He just pointed at it while looking at her.

"Fine get it, but I'm not paying for guitar lessons." she told him. After getting more books on engineering, computers, beginner guitar books, and the cooking book she was ready to leave. Looking around she spotted the fire alarm and pulled it. The water that started forced the employes to rush everyone out of the shop and Mystique smirked as she lead Dragon away from the store with all their free gifts.

(x-men)

This was the biggest mistake she ever made. It was 2 in the morning and Dragon was recklessly playing with that damn guitar she let him get. Turning over in her bed that she shared with him and glared, "Dragon its 2:03 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep." she told him.

He stopped messing with his guitar and looked at her with a black expression.

Mystique rolled her eyes use to them, "look if you go to sleep I will give you the day off training tomorrow so you can practice playing your guitar?" she told him.

Dragon looked at her before sitting his guitar down and went to the bed and climbed to his side and looked out the hole in the wall. Mystique opted to buy one queen size bed and a twin for Dragon.

Mystique sighed in relief, "good night Dragon."

(x-men)

A week later Mystique stood behind Dragon with an amused look on her face. After hours of practicing his guitar he wanted to try cooking. After going out to 'borrow' some poor persons cookware the two quickly realized that while Dragon could do a lot of things, cooking wasn't one of them. As evident by the black smoke that rose from the pot of boiling eggs and the burnt off eyebrows. Mystique could have sworn she heard him mumble something but when she looked at him he was glaring daggers into the pot.

Dragon stood and stalked away from the burning metal back to the safety of his guitar, not that he was much better playing it that he was cooking.

Mystique laughed at him before tossing the cooking equipment out their hole and grabbing one of the many murder mysteries she recently got from the book store.

Dragon grabbed his guitar and walked to the giant computer that he only used once. Looking at Mystique he stood in front of it and quickly started to type. It didn't take long to find an online guitar tutor and hack it to take money out of someone named Alister Hwang account to pay for the lessons.

"Who is Alister Hwang?" Mystique asked from across the room.

Dragon looked at her before turning back to the computer and listening to the sounds that each string on his guitar is supposed to make. It took him some time, but he finally got it to sound the same and Mystique was impressed that he did it so quickly. The boy was simply full of surprises when he wanted to be.

(x-men)

After a year and a half of training Mystique thought Dragon could use a friend so she walked into a pet store and grabbed a small kitten. After paying the lady at the counter a few dollars for it she quickly made her way back to their base. Dragon of course was reading a book on psychology. She walked up to him and held the kitten out for him to see it. Dragon looked at the creature with curiosity trying to figure out what it was. As he got closer the kitten jumped on his face,claws out. The result was a kitten flying out of their hole with a bloodied faced boy glaring at it while it went flying.

(x-men)

Two years into his training and Dragon was getting bored. Although he didn't say it, or anything else, Mystique could tell by the way he attacked her during training, there was no passion or purpose in the attacks. She needed to do something fast or Sinister would have her head, which is why she is standing in front of a martial arts shop. She looked around before she decided that she would get a wooden dummy, and some standard exercise equipment, along with a couple dvd's on martial arts. She also got him a sword to practice with, he was a boy after all and if shard, dangerous, and shiny objects didn't catch his attention nothing would.

(x-men)

Dragon looked at the things Mystique got him with worry, the last time she bought him something it attacked him. He was afraid of cats ever since. After making sure nothing would attack him, he slowly picked up the shiniest thing he saw, the sword. He looked at it before putting it down and picking up the dvd's in confusion. He looked at Mystique, "they are dvd's, put them in the computer and you watch them, they have martial arts on them you can learn." she told him.

Dragon did what she said and was fascinated by it before he saw the people on the computer practicing, which got his attention. He stood back and tried the moves they was doing, it wasn't long before Mystique was sleep for the night and Dragon was still trying to copy the people on the dvd.

(x-men)

Three years into the training Sinister walked back into his base to see the improvements his son has made in the two months he has been gone. He walked into the main room and stopped clearly not amused by what he was seeing, Dragon was currently playing with some type of toy, he wasn't sure what it was exactly, and Mystique was nodding her approval. He looked at the computer and found that it was also playing the same music. A plasma blast shot out of his hand and destroyed the computer getting their attention, "now that I have your attention, Mystique why is my son playing with that toy?"

"Its a guitar and he wanted it so I got it for him, you said you wanted to see an improvement in him but not what type of improvement." she told him. He turned from Dragon to Mystique with a sharp look which made her shrink back, "I thought it would be good if he had a hobby to keep him busy when my body was resting from training," she quickly corrected herself.

"What improvements has he made?" Sinister asked as that answer seemed to satisfy him.

"His combat skills have improved dramatically, as long as he continues to practice he will be able to handle almost any situation he finds himself in, and when his powers start to show he will only be more powerful. He also likes to read and play his guitar. He has completely read the books on psychology, sociology, physics, anatomy, engineering, computer repair and system and software and hardware applications, biomedical equipment, auto-mechanical books, he even was able to fix that motorcycle in 6 months." she told him pointing to the silver and black bike.

Sinister nodded as he heard this, "good, continue his training." he told her before walking out.

(x-men)

Mystique watched the 15 year old Dragon as his fingers harassed the new laptop he stole. She couldn't believe the things he was able to do, he was literally a miniature Sinister, minus the creepy look and powers. In fact if she didn't know him personally she wouldn't even guess that Sinister was his father. As she watched him from over the book she was reading she started to wonder if he thought she was his mother, _in away I am his foster mother_ she thought to herself. Dragon looked up at her from his laptop, "I'm hungry." he said shocking her.

Mystique dropped her book as she stared at him dumbly. She couldn't believe it, after 6 years he finally talk, and all he says is 'I'm hungry'. Shaking her head she stood up, "lets go get something to eat." she said still getting use to the fact that he wasn't a mute. Although his voice was much softer than she would have guessed it would be, it was soft yet had a mysterious tone to it.

The two walked into a small restaurant and immediately everyone in the place turned and looked at them, more precisely the boy. He had on a pair of black chuck's, a pair of black jeans that was loose on him, and a white leather jacket in his hand. His straight shoulder length red and white hair got a few looks from the guys in the place, but the girls was busy looking at his body that was currently shirtless, showing his dragon tattoo that that went around his midsection. The tattoo started from his right hip and ended under his heart looking as it was about to eat it. He stood at about 5'5" tall.

In the back of the restaurant sat three people, two girls and a boy. The girls was looking at him while the boy was facing away. One girl had fluffy red hair while the other girl had black hair with white bangs. The boy turned to see what got their attention and looked the newcomer up in down, clearly not as easily impressed as his two female friends. The boy also had red hair but it was shorter and stood in short spikes, he also had on a pair of dark red glasses.

The waitress came up to them, "excuse me you will have to put on a shirt." she said with a slight pink face.

Dragon looked at her in confusion in his eyes not seeing the problem before he put his jacket on and buttoned it up halfway.

Mystique looked at them and got nervous, "Dragon here is some money, come back to the base after you eat." she said and left before he knew what happened.

As soon as she left two females came out of the bathroom and sat with the three kids he noticed ealier. The waitress waved her hand in front of his face impatiently until he gave her his attention, "follow me and I will get you a seat, will your mother becoming back?" she asked.

Dragon looked out the large window wall and saw that Mystique was walking down the street not even looking back. He looked at the waitress and shook his head no. she led him to a table that wasn't to far from the two girls whose hair caught his interest. Sitting down he put his laptop on the table and immediately started typing.

(x-men)

Over at the other table the two girls was talking to the boy, "come on Nathan admit, his tattoo caught your attention." the black haired girl teased in an accent.

The boy sighed, "Rachel I'm not as easily impressed by body art as you, especially when it is on another guys body." he said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Nate take those glasses off you look silly." his mother said walking up to the table.

"You like them." he teased her.

"On your father I can tolerate them, but you don't need them, so take them off." she told him in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes mom." he said dejectedly taking them off to show his green eyes to his sister.

"Jean relax, the sun is blazing today." her friend told her in a deep accent.

"We are inside Rogue, I will not have my children be disrespectful by wearing sunglasses indoors." Jean told her.

"Mom did you register us for high school?" her daughter asked effectively changing the subject before an argument could start.

"Of course I did Hope, what makes you think I would forget something that important?" Jean asked.

"Because its not important, we could spend that time in training." Nathan said in a pleading voice.

"You are your fathers son." Rogue told him laughing.

"Whose son would he be if he wasn't uncle Scott son?" her daughter asked.

"Logan's." Rogue said laughing at the disgusted reaction Jean gave her.

"Anyway, mom did you get our schedules, when is soccer tryouts, do you think I can become student body president?" Hope asked.

"Gosh Hope school isn't for another week and your already giving me a headache." Rachel told her.

"Do we have to go to Bayville High?" Nathan asked in a depressed tone.

"Yes you do, whats wrong with that school we all went there?" Jean asked.

"That's the problem, everyone of your old friends will have kids going there and we will automatically be labeled as nerds and overachievers because of it." Nathan told her in a horrified tone.

"Your overreacting." Jean told him.

"Glad my mom didn't care to much about high school." Rachel told them.

(x-men)

Dragon pushed his food to the side and was oblivious to the waiter as she tried to flirt with him as he typed on his laptop. Finding the page he was looking for he looked at the picture of the females named Jean and Rogue. He opened up another internet tab and hacked into the governments database and crossed referenced them to the pictures and found out exactly who they was, Jean Grey-Summers and Anna Marie LeBeau. He looked the page over and saw what he was looking for, both was labeled as mutants and so was their spouses, Scott Summers and Remy Etienne LeBeau. He was even able to find out what powers they had from the database, who knew that the government would have this much on mutants?

As he was looking over the profile of Remy the waiter came up and looked over his shoulder, "who is Remy, sexy?" she asked in a flirty tone getting Dragon's attention and the attention of the mutants sitting one table in front of him.

Dragon snapped his laptop shut and threw the money Mystique gave him on the table before he stalked out the restaurant.

The waitress watched in confusion, "what did I say?" she asked no one in particular, she thought she was being friendly trying to start a conversation with the cute boy.

Rogue looked at Jean before the two got up and followed him out of the restaurant, "hey you." Rogue said in her accent.

Dragon heard her but decided to ignore her, not like he was going to speak to her. He put his laptop in the the pouch on his bike and started to back it up from the two ladies. Not being one to be ignored Rogue approached him, "hey I'm talking to you." she said as she grabbed is bike and used her strength to keep him from moving it.

Dragon looked at her with a blank expression before he jumped and kicked at her forcing her to let his bike go and block the kick. The impact even made her back up a little, not much just enough to get her away from him and to start his bike and leave.

Rogue glared at his back as he rode in the distance, "did you probe his mind?" she asked.

"No," Rogue looked at her sharply, "I couldn't, it was like something was blocking me from entering his mind." Jean elaborated.

"So maybe he is a mutant?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Possible." Jean told her.

"Man I can't believe that, he has a motorcycle, that's so hot!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know, I wonder how he got it, he looks like he is a year younger than us." Hope said.

Nathan rolled his eyes at them, "did you two realize that he was able to get information of uncle Remy?"

Rachel shrugged, "anyone can do that if they try hard enough, not like the government hides the information they collect on mutants." she told him.

"I know, I got an email saying that dad was wanted because he was a mutant." Hope said in a bored tone.

Jean looked at her daughter, "why didn't you inform me of this?"

"I told dad, he said don't worry about it." Hope told her.

"Jean do you remember when Logan was pissy over his motorcycle a few months after apocalypse?" Rogue asked.

"Yea, how can I forget, he kept going on about it costing 30 dollars." Jean said sarcastically.

"That was the bike, the key still had his name on it." Rogue told her.

(x-men)

Dragon got to their base and sat on his bed and started to type on his computer when Mystique came back, "I didn't expect you back so soon." she told him.

Dragon showed her his laptop, 'Bayville High Registration' she read and saw he already filled everything out.

She looked at him bewildered, "why would you want to go to high school?" she asked.

"The children of the X-Men will be old enough to attend, it will give him the perfect opportunity to infiltrate their school for mutants and upload all the information they have on the mutants they have encountered while giving me the information I need to finally destroy them." Sinister said walking in obviously proud that his son was thinking ahead in his absence, even if Mystique was holding him back.

That wasn't what Dragon was thinking, more along the lines of finding out if they knew his mother. What Mystique and Sinister failed to realize was that Dragon wasn't as clueless about how he came to be as they thought. He knew that he was created from the DNA from one of the X-Men 15 years ago, just wasn't sure which one yet. He would find out and possible meet her, he didn't really care if his mother accepted him when he found out who she was, he just was curious as to who she was. He also didn't like Mystique to much, forcing him to get a dragon tattoo made him hate her and the fact that she tried to take place of his absent mother wasn't a good thing in his book. Dragon in order to narrow down the possibilities of which one was his mother he secretly made a list of all available X-Men at the time. Considering that it had to be a female if Sinister was his father left him with Jean Grey-Summers, Anna Marie LeBeau, Ororo Iqadi T'Challa, Kitty Pryde Alvers, Jubilation Lee Drake, Emma Grace Frost, Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla de Costa, and Tabitha Smith Wagner all possible mothers for him. All he needed was a way to get close to each of them to find out which was his mother. He already missed the opportunity to get some blood from two of them thanks to that waiter at the restaurant, he wouldn't miss the opportunity again.

"So what will happen now since he doesn't need me looking after him?" Mystique asked.

"Leave before I kill you." he told her.

(x-men)

Two weeks later the current generation of mutants was being driven to school in a black bus by none other than Ororo. They arrived at school and immediately separated into their own groups of friends. After living with each other their entire lives, they couldn't wait until they got to school so they can get away from the each other, after all just because they live together doesn't mean they can't have friends who wasn't a mutant. Not long after did the bell ring and the students in the yard in front of the school scatter going to class. Ororo looked around and spotted Logan off in the distance and shook her head, ever since Rogue told him that a child was seen with his bike he was obsessed with finding out who the kid was and get his property back.

Just as she was about to leave another student came up on a bike. Dragon parked his bike and put his sack over his shoulder, but under his guitar. He was about to walk into the building before he quickly dived to the side. Rolling he looked at the person who dared to attack him and was looking at none other than Wolverine, claws extended an all. The older man growled at him, "look bub, I don't know where you got it from, but that bike belongs to me." he growled at him. Not soon after did Storm float behind him.

Dragon of course want paying what he said any attention as he was more interested in the claws, sure he saw pictures, but seeing them in person was more interesting. He walked up with his face blank and curious eyes as he touched the claws. Grabbing a claw he pulled it closer so he could inspect the object closer. Wolverine of course was at a lost, he genuinely was confused by the boy. He looked over at Storm who was currently trying no to laugh. Wolverine growled again and slashed his other set of claws at the boy who ducked and kicked him back.

Dragon backed up away from the mutant to his bike and grabbed his sword. He waited until he was attacked again before he went on the attack. Dragon blocked with his sheath and went to cut at his face with his sword. Wolverine knocked the sheath out of his hand and blocked the sword with one set of claws before he went to stab his opponent with the other. Dragon spent around him and jumped on the taller mans back, holding his head he quickly put his sword to his neck and made to kill him when the two was forcibly separated by a force of wind.

Storm looked at them, "Wolverine, enough." She said.

His eyes narrowed at her, "I want my bike back."

"It doesn't belong to you anymore, now go before I tell Gambit you was almost killed by a 14 year old." she told him.

He scowled at her, "I was testing him out." he told her. Storm raised an eyebrow at him as it to disagree which he growled at, "fine." he said and left.

Storm watched him stalk off before turning to Dragon and nod to him as he put his sword back on his bike before he stalked off to school.


	2. marie

**Same Problems, Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_Marie_

Dragon looked at the redhead girl as she stood in front of his locker. Before she walked up he was trying to open the thing, with no luck, then she comes along and open it without any trouble after looking at some numbers he had on a piece of paper. She smiled at him, "I'm Hope Summers and I'm on the welcoming committee." she told him happily with a smile.

Dragon looked at her then behind her, there was no one else there, so he looked back at her.

"Right, I'm just a one person welcoming committee, I'm also trying to become the student body president, make sure you vote for me." she said giving him a piece of paper and walking off as the bell rung.

Dragon looked at the paper then back at her as she walked away very confused by what just happened. He looked at his schedule, advanced math, rm. 1427, teacher Mr. Fall. Looking at the nearest room number he started roaming around the building until he finally found the class, 15 minutes after it started.

The teacher stopped talking as the door was opened roughly and slammed shut, "Mr. Dragon you already missed the first two weeks of school, I suggest you make it to class on time, now take a seat your just in time for a pop quiz." he said.

Collectively the class groaned as they watched the new boy walk to the back of the class. The only person who looked happy about the quiz was the redhead he saw earlier, Hope Summers, if he remembered correct.

Not more than ten minutes after he got his 20 question quiz did he return it to the teacher, shocking everyone since he finished before Hope, by a full 2 minutes. He sat in his seat and was typing on his laptop not knowing what was going on around him until his laptop was snatched out of his hands by an angry teacher. Mr. Fall sat it on his desk and started to teach again when Dragon walked up and grabbed his laptop, shocking everyone in the room, again. As he walked back to his seat he looked out the window and saw a bunch of people standing around his bike. He walked out room to figure out what was going on.

"Dragon get back here now!" Mr. Fall yelled after him, "if you don't get back here this instant I will give this class so much homework that you will not be able to have free time for two weeks!" he added to the horror of the class. Dragon completely ignored him as he walked out of the school.

"Hey what is Dragon doing outside?" someone asked making the entire class run to the window curious.

(x-men)

Dragon walked up to the group, noticing that they all had their own motorcycle. He walked up to the guy who was on his bike and glared at him.

The leader looked at him, "what is this your bike?" he asked.

Dragon didn't answer just stared.

"Well I like this bike, so it now belongs to me so why don't you leave before you get hurt." the leader told him while the group laughed.

Dragon took a step before he jumped planting his feet in the leaders chest throwing him off the bike. The leader quickly recovered and pulled out a pocket knife, which resulted in Dragon grabbing his sword. The rest of the group also pulled out their pocket knives ready to attack. The leader reached out to taunt him, but Dragon quickly cut him across his face.

"You will pay for that," he said as he back up, "lets go." he told his crew and they took off on their bikes.

Dragon looked at the shirt he was wearing and the blood from the guy that was on it. Taking off the shirt he threw it in the trash and grabbed a new t-shirt out of his pouch on his bike before walking back to the class and sitting down as if nothing happened, ignoring the looks he was getting.

(x-men)

The rest of the day Dragon had to deal with people staring at him. He was glad he only had one class left so he could get away from these people. He walked out to the school field and waited for class to start. The gym teacher walked out to them, "new boy get up here." he said in a rough voice.

Dragon went to stand in front of him wondering why he was singled out.

The teacher looked at him, "your file says you are a combat expert." he told him. Dragon shrugged, "how good are you?" he asked. Again Dragon shrugged, much to his annoyance, "what style do you know?" he asked. Dragon shrugged annoyed by the constant personal questions. Getting angry at the lack of response the teacher turned to the class, "today we will have spars to see how much I need to teach on self defense. First up will be Nathan Summers and Dragon." he said happy with himself that will be able to see what the boy knows about fighting.

Hope looked at her brother with worry, "Nate be careful, he is more skilled than he looks." she told him.

"Don't worry Hope, I'm the top student in fighting." Nathan told her with confidence.

"Nate I'm serious, he is dangerous." Hope told him.

"You worry to much." Nathan told her.

Dragon twisted his body a little getting into a sloppy looking stance. Nathan looked at his sister and smirked with confidence, "this is going to be easy, he can't even make a proper stance." he told her.

No one seemed to notice the look in Dragon's eyes changed at that, since they all was laughing at him. Nathan attacked without warning forcing Dragon on the defensive. Dragon defended against him without moving from his spot, before Nathan backed up from him. Dragon attacked Nathan who blocked most of the attacks before Dragon surprised everyone by kicking Nathan in the shin making him lose concentration before Dragon kicked him in the chest making Nathan stumble backwards. The class looked at Nathan in surprise as it was obvious that his arms was hurting from the furry of attacks. Dragon charged again before jumping and sent a powerful kick to Nathans chest making him fly back a little. Dragon was about to attack again when Hope slid in his way standing protectively over her brother, "stop, this is just a spar, practice no need to attack him while he is down." she told him.

Dragon looked at her expressionless while still in his fighting stance ready to attack again.

Hope studied his eyes for a few minutes, "you don't know what that means do you?" she asked slowly.

Dragon continued to study the girl trying to determine if she was a threat to him or not but a noise caught his attention. Looking around he saw the biker gang back, but this time they had over 20 people and a hostage. The entire class watched as the girl, who looked no older than 12 years old, was being tied to a pole. By the time she was completely tied up the entire school was out to see what was happening. The leader walked up, "you are about to learn what happens when you mess with me and my gang," he pointed to the hostage, "you have a choice save your bike or the child and if any of you think of helping him, lets just say no one will leave this area alive" he finished. He looked around and noticed Dragon was already gone walking towards his bike, not hearing anything he said.

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER TO DIE!" some one yelled at Dragon.

He looked back to see the pole the girl was on was being set on fire. The fire started above the girl and was slowly going down the pole, the girl was tied between four tin cans that had the symbol for explosive on them. Thinking that wasn't his problem he turned back to his bike, much to everyone horror.

"I can't believe he will just let that child die for a stupid motorcycle." Nathan hissed to his sister who just nodded.

As Dragon approached his bike it blew up sending him flying back. The gang leader laughed, "its not a good idea to ignore me when I'm talking, now that nice bike is nothing but scrap metal, if anything can be salvaged that is." he laughed.

Dragon stood up and faced the man as he laughed. He looked at the little girl as she screamed in horror at the thought of being burned alive. Dragon took a step before he was in a full sprint, he jumped and planted his knees in the gang leaders chest and started to rapidly and repeatedly punch him in the face as his momentum took them to the ground. Once they hit the ground Dragon rolled off him and continued to run towards her. The members of the gang quickly got out of their shock and ran to stop him. Dragon drop kicked the first member in the face and did a roundhouse kick to the next. He continued to fight his way through the gang, before he was completely surrounded.

Reaching behind him he pulled out a pair of nunchucks and ran forward not giving those in front of him the chance to prepare for his attack. He ripped through the gang until he was kicked in the back and sent rolling and his nunchucks went flying out of his hand. The leader looked at his gang and back at Dragon, "you will pay with your life." he promised.

Dragon slowly got up, feeling effects of fighting so many people, after almost being blown up. He got into his stance. The two ran at each other Dragon ducked under the older mans attack and kicked him in the knee, effectively breaking it. He then proceeded to punch and kick the man until he heard a scream from the girl who he was previously trying to get to. One last kick to the head sent him to the ground before Dragon looked at the girl still hanging on the pole as the fire was dangerously close to engulfing her. Running his fastest he jumped head first in to the fire as the entire pole was covered.

Everyone watched as waiting to see what was going to happen when they saw the girl thrown away from the pole and caught before their eyes, "good thing we came when we did." the redhead said.

"There is someone in the fire still!" Hope yelled at her mother.

"WHAT!" Jean yelled.

Before she could fly towards the fire it clew up and Dragon was violently thrown into the air, clearly as he was sailing through the air everyone could see that he was unconscious. Another figure sped up to him, "gotcha." she said in her accent.

"I call upon the power of the rain to put this fire out." they heard before a cloud formed and put out the fire.

"Rouge we need to get these two to the hospital." Jean said as they flew off.

(x-men)

Every member of the x-men was sitting in the computer room of the x-mansion. It was silent as they waited for Jean and Rouge. As the two walked into the room the old Professor nodded, "lets get started then." he said.

"Professor what exactly is this about and why are we here?" Hope asked nicely yet confused, the children was almost never allowed in on these meeting and the fact that they was involved worried her.

"This meeting is about the events at your school and since you kids have more information then us, your needed." the professor explained.

"Whats to know, he can fight, that's no reason to be concerned about him." Nathan said.

"Don't listen to him, he is bitter because Dragon beat him in a spar so easily." Hope told them.

The room looked at her, "what do you mean he 'beat him so easily'?" Scott asked.

"Dad I saw Dragon fight three different times today, each time he could have easily killed his opponent, that gang he just destroyed, they tried to steal his bike during first bell, he went out their and cut the leader across the face with a sword that was attached to his bike," she stopped to make sure they was listening, "then in gym class he had a practice fight with Nate, because the teacher wanted to know how good he was. Nate couldn't get through his guard once, while Dragon was able to hit all the pressure points in Nate's arm, making him less effective, then he attacked and quickly sent Nate flying back, before he attacked again kicking him in the chest, if I didn't stop him he probably would have continued his attack even if Nate couldn't defend himself. Then that gang came back, Dragon ignored them at first, until they blew his bike up and then he literally ripped through them, not sparing any of them, even breaking the gang's leader knee and still saving that girl before those cans blew up." she explained to them.

The group took this in slowly, "what you told us, plus the fact that he attacked Rouge when she tried to find out how he knew about Gambit, he could be a problem." the professor told them.

"He is more than a problem, he was able to fight Logan it a draw, even managed to get behind him and almost killed him, if I wouldn't have stopped him." Ororo told them.

"He didn't almost kill me, I was testing him out." Logan growled.

"Wait you mean he is skilled enough to like fight Mr. Logan and came out without a scratch, yet he was hesitant to rescue a girl who was like, about to die?" asked Tammy Alvers asked.

"Its not that simple." Hope told her.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"I don't think he knows how to interact with people, during his spar with Nate, he thought it was an all out fight and was attacking as if his life was in danger, I'm not sure but I think he is so good at fighting because he had to fight to survive this long." Hope told them.

"You got all that from looking at him?" Rachel asked.

"No, that was just a guess, but I did notice that he lives a lonely life." Hope told her.

(x-men)

Two days later Dragon woke up and immediately noticed that he was in a hospital. He been in one a few times from his training with Mystique and he hated them. He sat up and pushed the pain he felt to the side, he quickly learned that if you showed pain his father would usually kill you, and he always had ways of finding that stuff out. Swinging his legs off the bed he found his clothes and took off that crap that the hospital put on him. After dressing and grabbing his guitar he walked out his room, "hey get back in there, your not authorized to leave yet." the nurse yelled at him.

He ignored her and walked towards the exit. As he passed a room he heard a commotion and went in, curious as to what was happening. He peeked his head in the door and saw the girl he saved being yelled at by some guy who looked to be about 6'6" and around 250 pounds. Fully entering the room he listened, not bothering to hide or anything.

"Your a mutant, an abomination!" he declared.

"Daddy, I'm not." the girl cried.

"Shut up, I'm not your father, I don't have a daughter only a son!" he said as he threw a duffel bag at her to prove his point. He turned to leave and noticed Dragon there staring at him, "what the hell are you looking at?" he asked before pushing him out the way and leaving.

Dragon just stood there as the man left watching the girl cry. He wondered what he should do, he haven't read a book on what to do with a crying person, so he just stood there and waited until she was finished. After about 10 minutes her crying turned into sniffles and he approached her and grabbed her duffel bag and threw her some clothes, "put those on." he said and walked out the room.

It wasn't long before the two walked out of the hospital and the girl followed him to wherever they was going. After walking without talking for about an hour the girl got bored, "my name is Marie Long." she told him.

Dragon nodded to her that he heard her.

"Whats your name?" she asked.

"Dragon." he said.

"Don't talk much?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh, well I'm hungry, and you don't have to talk to me, just listen if you want." she told him.

He nodded as he turned and stopped in front of a store, "wait." he said and walked into the store. 30 seconds later he walked out and pulled her behind the store into an alleyway as the fire alarm went off. He opened the back door and pulled her in and started to grab some food. The girl looked at him as he put food in the bag he found. Soon they walked back out and vanished further into the alley they were in. After they were far enough away Dragon gave her an apple and took out for himself and started to eat it.

(x-men)

"I can't believe your protecting him." Nathan said in frustration.

"I'm not protecting anyone, all I am saying is that there is probably a logical reason that is how he is." Hope told her brother trying to get him to calm down.

"Not everyone is as good as you think they are Hope, Dragon is bad and you know it so stop trying to give him the benefit of the doubt." Nathan told her.

Hope sighed, this was going nowhere fast, "why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"Why do you like him so much?" Nathan countered.

"He needs a friend." Hope told him knowingly.

"How do you know did he tell you?" Nathan questioned.

"No, but he is lonely and I don't need to be able to read his mind to know that." Hope told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So you admit to reading his mind?" Nathan asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hope blushed, "no, I couldn't something was protecting his mind." she admitted.

"Hope give up before you get hurt." Nathan told him.

Scott and Jean looked at each other as they listened to their twins, "ok enough." Scott voiced shutting the two up.

"Hope how many times did you try to probe his mind?" Jean asked.

"A few, either he can block out telepathy or someone is blocking his mind off." Hope told her mother.

"I tried to enter his mind with cerebra, but even then I couldn't reach his mind, although I was able to find out that his mind is being sealed off by someone who doesn't want him to be discovered." Jean told them.

"Why would someone want to hide him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Jean admitted confused by it.

(x-men)

For the last two months Marie has been with Dragon training, both to control her power and to learn how to fight. She was currently sitting with her eyes closed as Dragon threw rocks at her. The object was to use her powers to deflect the rocks before they hit her, although she was still having problems she was getting better. As he threw a rock at her the door to their hideout was thrown open making Marie lose control of her powers and her lighting shot out striking Mystique as she glared at the amused look in Dragons eyes.

"Who is that?" she demanded.

Dragon just stared. Marie happily looked at the blue lady, "I'm Marie, Dragon took me in." she said holding her hand out for her to shake.

Mystique ignored her hand and walked past her to Dragon, "so now your taking in strays?" she asked.

Dragon looked at her.

"I have a mission for you from your father, he wants you to find young mutants and bring them to me for training," she then looked at Marie, "I'll be taking her." she told her and reached for the girl.

Dragon quickly pulled Marie behind him and stood there daring Mystique to try and take her from him.

Mystique was surprised but hid it, "fine, keep her, but the rest you find must be brought to me." she said with a smile, _I'm going to destroy Sinister and those x-men_ she thought as she left.

Dragon looked at Marie, "are you really go send her mutants?" she asked him.

Dragon thought about it before shaking his head no, "that was Mystique, she is up to something." he told her.

(x-men)

Dragon took off away from school on his white motorcycle. He was speeding through traffic, weaving in and out through the cars as he raced to Marie's school. He pulled up and jumped off his bike and walked up to the crowd that was forming. He saw two of those gang members he beat up trying to grab her and ran up and kicked one of them. The other looked at him nervously, "yea, you better be scared, my brother will beat you up!" Marie declared as they ran away from him.

Dragon looked at her once he was sure no one was going to attack before nodding.

"Thanks, I thought they would get me before you came." she admitted.

Dragon got on his bike and waited until she was on and had her helmet on before he started it up and started to leave before someone flew in front of him, "wait I need to talk to you." the person said.

Marie looked from around Dragon, "who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Jean and I'm here to talk to you about your powers." she said.

Marie glared at her, "how did you know I have powers?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes at her.

"I also have powers, I can read peoples mind and control things with my mind." Jean said.

"That's so cool, I can make lighting," Marie said before Dragon turned and looked at her, "sorry Dragon, lady I can't talk t o you anymore." she finished before Dragon took off.

They pulled into a diner and went inside and immediately was surrounded by a lot of other people, "don't be afraid young man, we wont hurt you." the old man said.

Dragon looked at Wolverine's claws and back at the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Wolverine could you put those away?" the old man asked.

"Whatever." Logan said as they retreated back into his hands.

"Now after some research I was able to find out that your able to block telepathy which would make you a mutant and the girl can control lighting making her a mutant." the old man said.

Dragon tensed up as he glared at the man.

"My name is professor Xavier and I'm also a mutant, I can read minds and these people are also mutants and we are known as x-men." the professor said.

"I saw you all on TV, before my dad kicked me out." Marie said.

"That's how a lot of people find out about us, we want you two to join us in our quest for peace." professor X told them.

Dragon grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her out of the diner, but the door was blocked by Mystique and her group of mutants, "Dragon what are you doing with them?" she asked.

"Told you he wasn't good." Nathan said to his sister.

Dragon roughly pushed Mystique out of his way, but was blocked by another mutant, "sorry boy, but your handing that girl over to us." he said.

"I'm staying with Dragon and none of you can me go with any of you." Marie declared.

"You better watch who your talking to girl." the mutant said as he stepped towards her.

Dragon kicked him in the face and glared at him, "stay away from her, all of you or I will kill you." he told them in a cold voice as he walked out with Marie smiled brightly behind him.

The x-teens looked at him in shock, "he isn't a mute?" Hope asked.

"He only talks when he needs to get a point across." Mystique said and followed him, "Dragon think about the girl, she needs constant protection." she called.

Dragon continued to ignore her as he strapped the helmet on Marie and got on the bike.

"Dragon what will your father think once I tell him your helping that girl?" Mystique yelled after him.

Dragon glared at her debating if it was worth the torture he would get in if he killed her.

"Dragon who is your father?" Marie asked looking at him curiously.

Dragon looked at her trying to get her to be quiet.

"Come on Dragon tell me who your parents are, please?" she asked nicely while smiling at him.

Dragon sighed and looked away from her, "Minister Sinister is my father, I don't know my mother." he told her loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Who is that, is he a bad person?" Marie asked confused as everyone else looked at him in shock then looked at Marie with worry.

"X-men get the girl away from him now."professor X said.

Dragon jumped off his bike and kicked Wolverine who was the first to reach them. A red beam came for him which he was able to dodge, but another came from behind him and hit him directly in his back. Dragon got up off the ground and prepared himself to defend against the group. As they got ready to attack Marie ran up and stood by Dragon ready to fight, "don't hurt my brother or you will pay." she declared as a bolt of lighting shot up from her hand.

"X-men pull back." professor X said realizing that they would have to hurt the girl to get her away from Dragon.

"But professor she could be in danger." Jean said.

"Mom that's the girl he saved from that fire two months ago." Rachel said.

Rouge looked at her daughter then looked over at the girl, "why do you want to stay with him knowing who his father is?" she asked.

"He took me in when my father threw me out, he protected me when Mystique tried to get me and when you tried to get me, he taught me to control my powers, I don't know who this Sinister guy is, but Dragon will protect me from him, I trust him." Marie told her.

Dragon slowly backed up towards his bike while pulling Marie with him. He put her helmet on and put her on the bike before he got on it and started it up.

"Dragon your father will hear about this." Mystique promised just before he took off.

"Did anyone else notice he was reluctant to hit a few of the older ladies?" Bobby asked.

"I noticed that, why do you think that was?" Cyclops asked.

"He is being careful about who he fights, he doesn't want to take the risk of unknowingly hurting his mother." Storm told them.

"What are you suggesting that one of us is his mother?" Jubilee asked.

"While the thought of it isn't pleasing we must remember, his father is Sinister, with him involved its very likely that one of us are, we all know how obsessed he is with combining our DNA to create the perfect mutant." Storm told her.

"That doesn't make the idea of having a son whose father is Sinister any easier to take, and that the mother is finding out after he is 15 makes it even worse." Rogue said.

"I don't think I would want to be his mother." Jean admitted.

"Under the circumstances none of us would, but we have to remember, he didn't chose this life and we didn't chose it either, we can't hold him responsible for being born the way he was." Storm told her.

(x-men)

Dragon stood in front of the large computer in their hideout while Marie practiced to control her powers. He scanned the DNA he received from a few of the x-women and was now comparing it to his own DNA. As he analyzed it the pictures of who they belonged to popped up. He stared at the screen, the matches was 99.9% correct meaning he had three mothers. Marie walked up to him, "so those three are your mothers?" she asked.

Dragon slowly nodded.

"How can you have three mothers?" she asked confused.

He shrugged as he started typing on the computer looking for any old logs that he may have missed.

"Boy you wont find what your looking for on that thing." he heard.

Turning he looked directly into the eyes of Sinister and pointed to the pictures of the DNA.

Sinister laughed, "so you finally figured it out, yes you have four birth parents, the DNA of Storm, Rouge, and Jean-Grey has provided me with what I needed to create the perfect mutant, you." he told his son.

Dragon glared at him.

"You are my top creation, your human but your also incapable of feeling emotions. Your able to analyze your situation faster than humanly possible thanks to me, your speed and strength is constantly improving thanks Rogue, you have an abundance of energy making you able to fight for hours without getting tired thanks to Storm, and your able to block any type of telepathy used against you thanks to Jean-Grey, but that's not all, you also will get mutant powers soon, while I couldn't speed up the process for them activating, I was able to make sure you got most of your parents mutant powers," Sinister said obviously satisfied with his work, "I just needed someone who was a good enough combatant to train you, although I must admit Mystique taught you more than I had in mind it only made you even more perfect, my perfect little mutant killer. With you and your little lighting friend I will finally destroy the x-men and take over the world." he finished laughing again.

Marie was getting scared because of this man. Dragon continued to glare as he processed what this meant for him, he had the possibility to at least get to actually meet them. He walked up to Sinister and punched him before kicking him back. Sinister got over his shock and blasted Dragon back only to be hit by a bolt of electricity by Marie. Sinister shot a beam at her only for it to be blocked by Dragon who fell to the ground barely conscious.

"Attack me again and I will kill you." Sinister sneered at her before walking out.

"Dragon are you ok?" Marie asked.

"Go, leave, hide." Dragon told her before he lost consciousness.

Marie chewed her bottom lip trying to determine what she should do. She knew there was only one place she could really get help, she would have to find those x-men. Mystique terrified her and the normal hospital wouldn't help once they figured out he was a mutant. Looking around she found a wagon. After struggling a bit she finally got him into the wagon, saved what he was working on from the computer to his laptop, and started to pull him out of the hideout. Looking around she grabbed his guitar and their duffel bag of food and clothes before leaving.

(x-men)

Marie was tired, she had been pulling Dragon for hours, and he was heavy. To make things worse it was now raining and she was getting cold. She looked at the gate in front of her and sighed happily, she finally made it. Pushing the giant gate opened she pulled him through and proceeded to pull him the small hill they had for a driveway. Ten minutes later she was ringing the doorbell, "don't worry Dragon, I'll make them help you," she said turning to look at him in horror, "DRAGON!" she yelled and ran after the wagon as it rolled backward down the hill.

Finally she managed to stop the wagon, at the bottom of the driveway and struggled again to pull it back up to the door. Once she got there she looked at the rough looking man who was staring at her, "you finally made it." he growled out.

"You was watching me struggle to pull him up this driveway?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course, it was entertaining." he told her.

"You bastard you could have helped me!" Marie yelled at him.

He shrugged, "you never asked." was his reply.

"Are you going to make me stand out in the rain?" Marie asked in annoyance.

Logan took a swig of his beer, "since I don't care for you attitude at the moment, yes."

Marie narrowed her eyes before lighting shot out of her hand and burst the bottle wasting the rest of the liquid.

"You brat, I just opened that." he growled.

"I am full of lighting, and can burst everything made out of glass that's in this place if you don't let us in now." Marie told him as lighting covered her body.

"Fine, come in but keep those bolts under control." he told her.

Marie pulled the wagon in the mansion, "can anyone here heal people?" she asked.

"If your wondering if we have an infirmary then yes." he said and left her.

Marie blinked as she watched him walk off in annoyance. After two minutes when he didn't come back she got angry and shot lighting into every light and outlet in the room with her, effectively turning off the power to the mansion. A course of loud cries was heard throughout the mansion before everyone made their way to the main hall and saw an angry looking Marie's hands covered in lighting glaring at them, "you bastards are going to stop acting like you don't know I'm here, my brother needs help and he needs it now." she told them.

When no one moved she got even more pissed.

"Why are you asses just standing there?" she yelled as she shot lighting at them.

"Hank get the boy and take him to the infirmary, Ororo take her to the guest room." professor X told them.

Marie pulled her wagon once the blue beast took her brother and followed Ororo to the guest room. The room wasn't anything special, just a bed, mirror, and bathroom. Once she was alone she went to take a shower before laying on the bed with Dragons guitar next to her.

(x-men)

A few hours later Marie woke up and saw someone standing in the door, "your new, are you joining?" the girl asked.

"No, my brother got injured and needed help, so I brought him here." Marie told her.

"Oh, well I'm Caylee Drake, my parents are Jubilee and Iceman and I'm the youngest one here, I'm only 13." she said nicely.

"I'm Marie, I no longer have a last name, now can you tell me where I can find my brother?" she asked.

"Sure follow me, by the way how old are you?" Caylee asked.

"12." Marie told her.

"This is the infirmary, he is in there dinner will be served in 30 minutes, don't be late or the others will eat everything." Caylee told her before running off.

Marie walked in the room and saw Dragon strapped to the table, "why are you strapped down?" she asked.

"My father." he told her.

"Did you tell them your not going to fight them?" she asked.

He just blinked at her.

"Right, I brought your laptop and guitar for you." she said handing the two items to him after she undid the latches freeing him.

Marie sat and listened as Dragon played her favorite song for her. The door opened and Beast walked in, "oh your woke, good how do you feel?" he asked Dragon.

"He doesn't talk." Marie told him.

"He is a mute?" Beast asked sadly.

"No, he just doesn't like to talk, he is fine though." Marie told him.

"What about you?" Beast asked.

"Just hungry." she told him.

Beast looked at the clock, "dinner should start being served now, go get some." he told her.

Marie looked nervously at Dragon who nodded and she smiled before leaving. Dragon put the guitar down and picked up his laptop and started to type on it. Beast watched him before he saw the reflection of what he was doing on the mirror behind him, "you hacked into the mansion security?" he asked in surprise.

Dragon shrugged, ignoring him or how he knew that.

"Incredibly." Beast said before he left. He came back 5 minutes later with professor X and some girl, "this is Kitty, she developed the security herself and until now it has never been hacked." he told him.

Kitty looked at Dragon, "how did you hack into my system?" she demanded to know. Dragon ignored her simply shrugging while still typing. Kitty stepped up to his bed, "hey I need to know how you got in, the security system is my responsibility, those kids safety depend on no one being able to hack it, so how did you do it?" she questioned him.

Dragon looked at her. She appeared not willing to leave the subject alone so he sighed, then showed her his laptop showing that the security was based off the x-men powers.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

He just looked at her while she inspected what was on the screen of his laptop. Every level of the security had clues in it that led to the password, each one was based off the powers of the x-men. Kitty blinked in surprise as he turned his laptop back around.

"Kitty whats wrong?" the professor asked.

"The security, when I created it I unknowingly made the passwords based around the x-men, anyone who knows us will be able to hack the system and find out everything they need." she told him.

"How do we fix it?" the professor asked.

Dragon started typing on his laptop and quickly redid the security. He showed her the new security.

Kitty looked it over before she started typing on her laptop trying to break into the security. To her horror her computer screen turned red and cut off. Kitty looked at it in confusion before turning it back on. Once it was on Kitty realized that everything on her computer was gone, all fifty thousand songs, her pictures, her work, papers she typed, everything. The only thing left was a smiling face that said wrong above it.

Looking at Dragon she saw the amusement in his eyes, "how did you do that?" she asked.

He shrugged before grabbing her laptop and connected it to his. It wasn't long before the virus was gone and the data she previously had was being transferred back from his laptop to hers.

"The virus sends whatever is on the persons computer who tries to hack the system and get the answer wrong to your laptop?" she asked.

Dragon nodded before transferring the security from his laptop to hers.

(x-men)

Marie finally found her way to the cafeteria and was given some food by Jean. She looked around for an empty table and didn't see any so she was about to sit on the floor before she heard her name being called, "Marie, over here, its me Caylee remember me?" she yelled across the room.

Marie slowly approached her table as everyone looked at her. News of her cutting the power was spread through the teens fast. She sped up her walk as she heard what they was saying, "I can't believe they are letting her stay here, she might lead Sinister here," "I bet she can't even defend herself without her 'brother'," "look at her hair she looks like a boy," "she probably was an experiment of Sinister's, that's why she stays with Dragon," was thrown around by everyone, not caring if she heard.

Marie slammed her tray on the table when she reached it, "why don't you all mind your own damn business, none of you spoiled rich kids knows anything about what Dragon had to go through, none of you had to deal with your own father disowning you, and none of you can beat Dragon in a fight so shut the fuck up and mind your own fucking business before I make you." she yelled at them all before sitting down and smiling at Caylee as if nothing happened before she started eating.

"You don't know what I went through." a girl said standing up. Everyone looked at her, she had dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and was about 5'3" tall.

"I don't give a damn." Marie said standing up also, just because she was older and taller didn't mean she was going to back down.

"Apparently you do since you didn't bother to exclude people from your little tantrum." she told her.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up." Marie told her.

"Why don't you make me?" she asked.

"Maybe I will." Marie said as lighting started to form on her hands.

"I'll like to see you try." the girl said as she started to turn light brown.

"Sandy enough, you have to remember she is new, she don't mean anything by what she says." Jean said as she ran to see what was going on.

"Don't tell people what I mean, I said exactly what I mean." Marie snapped at her.

"Hey don't yell at my mom, she is just trying to calm everyone down." Hope said.

Marie just sat down and ate her food, ignoring everyone, much to Caylee's disappointment. She got up and stormed out once she was done and went to the infirmary, "Dragon when are we leaving?" she asked.

Dragon looked up from the laptops he was looking at confused.

"I hate this place, everyone treats me as if I'm an experiment." she told him.

Nodding Dragon got out of the hospital bed, "hey your still healing, you can't leave yet." Kitty said.

Dragon looked at her before walking towards the door with his laptop. Kitty picked her laptop and ran out the infirmary, "professor, Dragon is trying to leave!" she yelled.

They met in the hall as Dragon and Marie was walking out, "please stay a little longer?" the professor asked.

Dragon just shook his head.

"Marie don't go, I thought we was becoming friends?" Caylee yelled running up to her.

"Sorry, but one nice person isn't reason to stay, besides my brother would never be welcomed here." Marie told her.

"But, we are friends." Caylee said sadly as she hugged her.

"You will always be my first real friend, but I just can't stay." Marie said pulling away from the hug.

"Hey mom whats this on your computer?" a boy with short brown hair asked.

"What do you mean Dan?" she asked looking at her laptop. On it was DNA of the x-men and Dragon. Kitty examined it and her eyes went wide, "Dragons mother is part of the x-men." she said looking at them as the giant door closed.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Look, with DNA from three plus Sinister he was created." Kitty told her.

"Whose DNA?" Jean asked.

"Anna, Ororo, and yours Jean." Kitty told them showing them what was on the computer.

"What he is my brother!" Hope, Rachel, and Nathan yelled.

"We will need to wait until Storm and Rouge get back from their mission to determine what action we will take." the professor said.

"I don't care, he isn't my son, I have two kids." Jean declared.

"At least wait to make that decision." the professor said.

"Fine, but I'm telling you, he isn't my son, I don't care what that DNA says." Jean said.

(x-men)

Outside the door Dragon and Marie was listening to them. Dragon purposely put those on that laptop to see how they would react, and the reaction from Jean was all he needed to hear. Rouge and Storm would react similar and he would live on his own with Marie. Marie looked sad, "come on brother, I will never abandon you." she promised. Dragon smiled and sat her in the wagon before pulling it down the driveway.


	3. trouble begins

**Same Problems, Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_Trouble Begins_

Jean was in the meeting room of the mansion looking at the large computer when to her surprise Sinister popped up on the screen, "x-men to the meeting room." she said over the intercom immediately.

It wasn't long before the room was filled with the team wondering why they was looking at a picture of Sinister, "Sinister, what do you want?" Logan asked.

"The last beating we gave you wasn't enough?" Scott asked.

Sinister laughed at them, "I'm sure by now you have came to the reality that three of you have a son, Dragon," he smirked at them, "he is my greatest creation, as you can tell he is very adept at countering the abilities of you x-men," he sneered at them "he will destroy you all one by one and there is nothing you can do." he finished.

"What makes you think we will be beat so easy?" Scott asked.

"Oh but you already gave him the motivation he needs to prove that he is better than you, after all its in his genes to prove that he is the best, isn't that right Jean?" Sinister asked while laughing.

"Your mind games will not work on us." professor X told him.

"Oh but who is playing mind games here, me telling you something you already know, or you three denying him the basic knowledge that he is your son," Sinister then shook his head in mock disappointment "after all a telepathy user such as yourself should have been able to realize that Dragon would purposely put that information in to that laptop and waited to hear what your reaction would be, or Jean was you just so set on hating me that you couldn't see the truth?" he then vanished leaving them confused as to what that meant.

"What do you think he means by that professor?" Jubilee asked.

"Put it out of your mind, he is a master at mind games, obviously he is trying to work his talent on Jean, Ororo, and Rouge." the professor told her.

Everyone left except Jean, Rouge, and Ororo. The thought about what this meant for them, "sometimes we block the truth so that we don't have to face the present, this may be one of those times." Ororo told them.

"I don't care what anyone says, I will never accept him as my son." Jean told them before walking out.

"Her unwavering hate for Sinister is closing her eyes to the truth." Ororo told Rouge.

"What truth?" Rouge asked.

"I fear that Jean neglect to give the child a chance will be what drives him to fulfill Sinister's plan to destroy us." Ororo told her sadly.

Rouge listened to what was said, "I don't know what to do, I hate Sinister as much as the next x-men, but he is my son and I know whats like to have an evil parent more than anyone." she told her.

"I can't tell you what to do, except do what you think is best." Ororo told her before leaving her with her thoughts.

(x-men)

Marie, 12 years old, barely standing over 5' tall, long brown hair and almond brown eyes was completely bored. Living in an almost destroyed base, that Sinister could come to at anytime wasn't a good idea to her, but she didn't know how to get Dragon to leave the place. She had toys to play with, no friends, and although Dragon let her play on his laptop, he was currently using it. She sighed as she started to practice to better control her powers.

Dragon looked from his laptop when he heard her sigh wondering what was wrong with her. He watched as she practiced her control wondering why she would do that, after all it wasn't time for training. He then remembered when she asked him to buy her something to play with. He saved what he was working on and slid his laptop over to her before leaving. Marie looked confused before she started to play with his laptop.

(x-men)

A week later Marie sat on the bleachers of Bayville High excited. She never been to a football game and Dragon finally agreed to take her to the schools game. He bought her some food and sat back on the bleachers looking down at the field, he really didn't get the point of it. Marie explained the object of the game plenty of times, but he just wasn't interested in it. Marie stood on the top seat cheering loud, her school spirit was clearly enough for herself and Dragon. Her large Bayville shirt she was currently wearing obviously belonging to Dragon was hanging over her shoulders as she jumped up and down. Dragon instinctively reached out and caught her arm before she fell backwards from her excitement. As he sat there typing on his laptop, Dragon felt someone try to get into his head. He quickly shut it and started to look around for the culprit. Marie noticed the change, but ignored it for the joy of watching a live football game. His eyes scanned the area and found Hope and Rachel looking at him. Figuring it was probably the Summers girl he ignored it.

As the game ended he followed behind Marie as she ran down the bleachers to celebrate the Bayville win over their New Jersey rivals, Oxford High. As they reached the ground the students surrounded them and soon the two was separated, not that Marie noticed in her excitement. Marie's arm was grabbed forcing her in a different direction. Marie tried to get the guy off her but her efforts was useless. It wasn't long before she was away from everyone, "get off me." Marie shouted as lighting shot out of her hands.

"Girl you should learn some manners, we just saved you from the son of Sinister, the man trying to take over the world." a girl who was standing at 5'9'' and had long red hair. She was athletic and had red eyes.

"You better be gone by the time Dragon finds me or nothing will save you from him." Marie told them trying to scare them off.

The girl rolled her eyes as the rest of the group laughed at her, "girl we know everything about him, he wont touch us." she told him.

"Tell that to him." Marie said. Just as she said that the guy who grabbed her was sent flying by a kick to the face. Dragon stood there looking at them all emotionless, "you was saying?" Marie asked with a smug voice.

"Like I said he wont do nothing, unless he wants his sisters to die." the girl said pointing to the two girls who was tied to a pole. The girl hand started to glow with a yellow flame, "now Dragon, stop attacking my crew or they will die." she said.

Dragon looked at her, not even paying attention to the two as they looked on. He took a step towards the girl as she took one back.

"I'm warning you, I will kill them." she threatened.

Dragon made a shrugging motion before he continued towards her.

Changing tactics she turned her fire on Marie, "stop now or I will set her on fire." she threatened.

Dragon stopped mid step and watched her waiting.

The girl sighed, "now I need your help." she said.

Dragon tilted his head to the side.

"Your not the only person created by Sinister, I'm also one of his creations, although I'm not his daughter, my parents were experiments of his, after he was able to create me, he killed them." she told him.

Dragon looked at her trying to figure out why he needed to know this.

"My name is Ashley and my powers came from a mutant who was once part of the group of mutants called the Hellions. The mutant who my powers came from is named Firestar, I was created to be a clone of her, but I managed to escape the base I was at and hired those guys to bring her here hoping that you would follow." she told him.

"What is the point, we have important things to do?" Marie asked.

"The point is I need Dragons help to kill Sinister for what he has done to us, not only myself by taking my parents from me, but you for never giving you the chance to have a child hood." Ashley told him.

Dragon looked at her, this wasn't a well thought out plan.

"Well we will need more people, but if we can find Firestar and get her to teach me to control my powers, recruit a few mutants who are orphans, we might have a shot." she told him.

Dragon thought about it. It would get him out of the way, and they did need an adult to keep the police away from their house. He looked at Marie before nodding to Ashley.

Marie looked at her, "if your a mutant, why did you tie them up to a pole?" she asked.

Ashley shrugged, "it was there and I had rope."

A red beam shot through the sky and hit the pole releasing Hope and Rachel. As Nathan came into view the three vanished into the night. They arrived at Dragons motorcycle, "you don't have a car?" Ashley asked.

Dragon shook his head.

"How will we all travel?" Marie asked not wanting to leave Ashley behind.

"I have the powers of Firestar, I can fly." Ashley told her and took to the sky.

(x-men)

Nathan helped Hope and Rachel up, "what was that about?" he asked.

"I don't know, but my head hurt." Rachel told him.

"That guy there, he hit us in the head before bringing us here." Hope told her brother pointing to the guy that was on the ground.

"Ok why was you tied to a pole?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get back to the mansion." Hope said as she remembered what she woke up in time to hear.

"Why, we just won against our rivals, why do we need to leave now?" Nathan asked.

"Because the mutant who paid him to grab us, was able to convince Dragon to help her kill Sinister, they are going to find someone named Firestar." Hope told him.

"Firestar, as in the wife of Cannonball, Firestar?" Rachel asked her best friend.

"I think so." Hope told her.

(x-men)

Ashley flew next to Dragon as he sped down the street, "follow me, I have a few mutants from Sinister's experiments who are willing to help us." she told him. When he nodded she flew off faster.

After an hours of driving, they came to a small abandoned school. At least it looked abandoned, if it wasn't for the light near the door that was on, Marie would have thought it was abandoned. Ashley led them up to the door and knocked on it, "password?" they heard after a few minutes.

"Sunstar." Ashley told the person.

After a few sounds was made the door swung open, "Ashley your finally back." the girl said happily.

"Hey Jamie how is everything?" Ashley asked.

"Mikel is trying to take my food again and Rifel keeps shooting me with his powers beams." Jamie told her.

"Well lets go take care of them." Ashley said and motioned for everyone to follow her. They walked through some door and came to the middle of the school. Inside the room was two people, both ignoring them.

"Ashley is that him?" one of them asked without looking at them. He was taller than Dragon, obviously older. He had short black hair, black eyes, and was wearing all black.

"Yes his name is Dragon and this is Marie." Ashley told him.

"Do any of them know how to control their powers?" Marie asked.

"Not really, I have the best control, but as you saw earlier it isn't that good." Ashley told them.

"Well why don't we get to know each other?" Marie asked happily.

"Ok, I'm Ashley, nickname is Sunstar, I'm 16 years old, can fight a little." she told them.

"I'm Jamie, I'm only 12 and just now discovered I'm a mutant, I was an orphan, I hate fighting, and Ashley is my best friend." the hyper girl said. She was about the same height as Marie, had blond hair that came to her shoulders, blue eyes, and was wearing a pair of jeans that was a little to small and had holes in them with a blue shirt.

"Mikel, 16 and to important to talk to either of you." the boy said. He was about 5'7'' tall, black hair, black eyes, and was wearing all black.

"Rifel, 16 and don't have time to babysit either of you." the boy was also tall 5'7'', black hair, black eyes, and was also wearing all black.

Dragon and Marie looked at the two, "your twins?" Marie stated more than asked.

"At least she can see the obvious." Rifel said to his brother.

"Great another child to take care of." Mikel said rolling his eyes at her.

Marie narrowed her eyes at them, "I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't do anything to you so take your attitude and shove it." she told them.

Jamie giggle at her, while Ashley sighed. The twins glared at her, "you little shit, I will turn you into a crisp." Rifel said as his hand lit up with a black beam.

"You can try." Marie said as her hand started to erupt with lighting. Jamie's went wide, not even Ashley did that to them, even if she was the leader she stayed clear of those two.

Mikel hand lit up with a dark blue beam, "do you think you can challenge us?" he asked with humor.

Dragon walked and stood in front of Marie. He pushed a button on his watch and his clothes changed, he was now wearing a pair of red and white jeans, with a red and white jacket. He also had two swords on his back.

"What is that supposed to impress us?" Rifel asked with arrogance.

Before they could move Dragon had his swords to their necks.

Marie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, "my brother don't like when people threaten me, I suggest you back down now." she told them.

"Ok everyone just calm down, we all need to take a breath and remember that we have a common enemy and his name is Sinister." Ashley said trying to calm everyone down.

Dragon waited until the twins powered down before he turned to Marie and motioned for her to follow. Marie followed until they was in a corner by themselves, "time for training." he told her.

Marie hit a button on her watched and changed, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She had a pair of nunchucks on her waist that she grabbed and started to spin it. Soon sparks of lighting erupted through the weapon into the air. Dragon picked a few rocks up and started throwing them at her as she struck them down with her powers or nunchucks, if they got close enough.

The other four watched amazed at the control the 12 year old showed. Ashley knew she needed to work on her control, but seeing this, she had to get working fast if she would be any use when they fought Sinister. Jamie although just now unlocking her powers, had no clue how to use them or activate them, she was already planning on asking for their help. The twins, they just sneered at them for showing off, and possible damaging their pride.

Dragon and Marie ended their training session sitting in meditation position. It was late, so they figured the others was sleeping. They heard a shuffling of feet and opened their eyes and saw Ashley standing there, "can you help me control my powers?" she asked.

"Well I don't know how to teach someone to control their power, Dragon just had me meditate and train my mind, my control started to improve the more I used my powers." Marie admitted to her.

Ashley nodded before sitting down, "how do you meditate?" she asked.

"Just close your eyes and look inside yourself. Find something in you that you need to work on and concentrate on it." Marie told her.

(x-men)

The next morning Marie woke up to find Dragon was gone. She looked around, "where did Dragon go?" she asked Ashley.

"He was gone when I woke up." Ashley told her.

"He left me?" Marie asked shocked and hurt.

"Don't worry he will come back." Ashley told her.

Jamie happily skipped into the room, "morning sleepy heads." she said.

"Jamie did you see Dragon this morning?" Ashley asked.

Jamie nodded, "he gave me this for Marie." she said handing her a piece of paper that had Marie's name on it.

Marie looked at the note and frowned, "he didn't say where he was going or when he would come back." she told Ashley.

"Then he must trust us right?" Ashley asked.

"You and Jamie, maybe, the other two nope." she told her.

"Marie, Dragon said watch his bike." Jamie said before skipping off to find something to play with.

(x-men)

Dragon stopped walking and came to a parking lot full of cars. He walked up to one, a red and white camaro. After checking that the lot was empty he checked the door, and was surprised that it was unlocked. Checking around, he found a key under the driver seat. As he sped down the street he came to a crowd of people and cars. Getting out he went to check on what was happening. He saw a lady laying in the street and two girls crying next to her. He looked over as the police tried to figure out what happened. Closing his eyes he allowed his telepathy to stretch out and probe the minds of the two girls to figure out what happened.

(x-men)

Three girls laughed as they walked down the street. One, obviously the oldest was around 20, had long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Another girl around 16 looked exactly like the older girl, except her hair was shorter. The final girl also 16 had short black hair, green eyes, was physically fit, and was wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt that read, 'Death Is For Everyone Except Those Still Living', chuck taylors, and a pair of glasses. The three girls was crossing the street when a car came speeding down the street.

"Jordan, Quinn watch out!" the older girl yelled before she pushed the two out of the way in time for the car to miss them. She wasn't so lucky. The car never slowed down as she was hit and flipped over the car and landed unmoving on the ground.

"JULIA!" the two girls cried out as they ran to her side trying to get her to say something.

(x-men)

Dragon shook his head as he stopped using his telepathy. He took a breath and reached out with his telepathy again, _can you hear me?_ he asked.

The girls looked around trying to find out who said that. They looked at each other worried that they was hearing things.

_I'm in your head, look around and you will find me,_ he told them.

The two slowly looked around again when they stopped on Dragon who was looking at them with tense concentration, _I'm telepathic meaning I can talk to people in their head, I'm a mutant and Quinn your a mutant also,_ he told her.

Quinn looked at Jordan confused, "whats a mutant?" she asked.

"I don't know." Jordan said through her tears.

_A mutant is a person with special powers, Quinn your powers are about to activate now,_ he told her.

As soon as he said that Quinn slowly changed until she looked exactly like Julia. Jordan looked at her best friend and screamed out in horror as she backed up away from her. Quinn looked at her in confusion, "Jordan whats wrong?" she asked worried.

"Stay away from me." Jordan cried out.

"Jordan whats wrong tell me!" Quinn begged.

"No get away from me you monster!" Jordan cried out before getting to her feet and running away leaving a confused and hurt Quinn.

Quinn looked down at her hands in confusion and saw her hands was no longer her hands but Julia's hands. She screamed out in shock, which turned her back into her normal form. Dragon approached her, _I can help if you let me_. he said.

"Whats wrong with me, am I a monster?" she asked in a panic.

_No, come with me and I will tell you everything you want to know._ he promised. Quinn nodded and let herself be led to the camaro he stole. As they drove off they passed a red convertible. Dragon looked out the window and into the covered eyes of Scott Summers, before speeding off leaving the man confused.

"What am I?" Quinn asked after awhile.

_A mutant._ he told her.

"Whats a mutant?" she asked.

_A mutant is a person born with an extra gene, this gene is called the X-gene._ he told her.

"Is it a curse?" she asked.

_No._ he answered simply.

"Why do I have this?" she asked.

_I don't know, n one can chose who becomes a mutant, we just are born. _Dragon told her.

"Can I control this, whatever this is?" she asked.

Dragon nodded, _if you let me, I will help you control it._

Quinn thought this over, "my best friend hates me." she told him.

_She just doesn't understand what happened, give her time she will realize that your still you_ Dragon promised her.

Quinn turned and looked at him, "teach me to control this." she told him.

Dragon nodded to her.

(x-men)

Scott returned to the mansion, "Scott where is the young lady I sent you to retrieve?" JEan asked.

"Dragon got to her first." he said in anger.

"What how is that possible, you was sent out as soon as cerebra found her." Jean said.

Scott sighed, "I know, its like he knew I would come, he stared right at me before driving off with her."

"He is going to become a problem, we need to deal with him soon." Logan told everyone.

"How do you suggest we do that, Ororo wont let us go near him." Scott asked.

"I don't know, perhaps Jean is can somehow convince him to meet us, then we eliminate him?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, that sound to risky." Jean said.

"What could go wrong?" Logan asked.

(x-men)

Dragon pulled up to the school and got out with Quinn following. He reached the door and it flew open and Marie jumped out and hugged him, "don't ever leave me again." she told him.

_We have a guess_ he told her.

Marie looked at her, "oh hi I'm Marie, his sister, but not real sister he just took me in when my father disowned me." she told her.

Quinn smiled a sad smile.

"Whats wrong with her?" Marie asked.

_She watched her friend get killed by a drunk driver_ Dragon told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Marie then demonstrated by creating a lighting ball in her hand.

_We should start your training_ Dragon said to her. Quinn nodded to him.

Marie shook her head, "I found the gym room, it needs to be fixed up, but we can use it." she told him as she led the way.

They walked into the large room and found the others all practicing their control. Ashley was floating in the air with a yellow flame around her and a puddle of sweat below her. The twins was firing black and blue blasts at each other, most of them went way off target. Jamie was holding a piece of metal in the air, struggling to hold it steady. The room itself while wasn't in great shape, was useable. The hoops still hung, barely, it had a few lights and holes in the wall, but overall it was useable. Dragon looked at Jamie then at Marie questioningly, "she is apparently an orphan daughter of Magneto Ashley found her when she escaped Sinister with the twins, the twins is still a mystery though." she told him before she went to meditate on her powers.

Dragon looked around one more time before motioning for Quinn to follow him. He sat down and Quinn followed, _I'm pretty sure your powers has something to do with telepathy, until we learn more about them I can't really tell you how to work on controlling your power, but I can teach you to control the telepathy part _he stopped to make sure she was still with him.

Quinn nodded as she took what he said in, "how do I control the telepathy part?" she asked.

_Well you meditate, you need to train your mind, I think if your aware of what your mind feels like, you can at least prepare yourself for when your power gets out of control_ he told her.

"Ok, so I just meditate?" she asked.

_Yes_ he answered as she closed her eyes.

"Do you have to practice your telepathy?" Quinn asked.

_All the time, if I don't then I will lose control and my mind can be controlled by my father_ he answered her without opening his eyes.

Marie looked over at Dragon as he mediated with the new girl. She had to be happy for him, he was no longer the only person who had to constantly be aware of what his brain was doing. She looked over at Jamie and smiled before shooting a bolt of electricity out of her hands at her to silently get her attention. When Jamie looked over confused at the interruption she saw Marie motion towards Ashley. Nodding her understanding she threw the piece of metal she was trying to control as Marie shot a bolt of electricity at the piece of metal electrifying it . Ashley yelped loudly as the electrified metal smashed against the barrier she unknowingly created. She looked around and saw the two 12 year old's laughing. Narrowing her eyes she threw some yellow fire at them, which the two squeaked and ran from.

Quinn looked at them nervously, "are you going to stop them?" she asked, obviously worried about them losing control.

_No, playing is one way to help your control, if you have powers that can be used that way_ he told her.

Rifel rolled his eyes, "will you keep it down, we are trying to train?" he demanded more than asked.

"Why don't you shut up and shove your demands!" Marie told him as she threw some electricity at Ashley and Jamie, both who blocked it.

"Ashley will you act your age?" Mikel yelled at her.

Ashley stopped chasing the two girls and looked at him with her hands on her hips, "maybe you two should loosen up and have some fun once in awhile." she told him before going back to play with the girls.

Quinn sighed dramatically while opening her eyes in frustration, "I can't do this, all I keep thinking about is Julia." she told him.

Dragon nodded, _lets try something else_ he then stood up and she followed him. He led her over to the girls.

"Dragon whats wrong?" Marie asked.

_Quinn needs help, can you think of someone and let her try and transform to her_ he asked her.

"Of course," Marie said as she thought of someone, "ok, try it." she told her.

Quinn looked at Marie trying to figure out who she was thinking of. Dragon put a hand on her shoulder, _relax, don't think to hard, just let your powers do the work_ he told her.

She took a deep breath and cleared her mind, closing her eyes she reached out with her mind. She touched mind and got a clear picture of the person and felt herself start to change. She thought she changed into the right person until she heard a screeching cry of pain. Opening her eyes she saw Jamie on her knees holding her head in pain while tears flowed from her eyes. She looked down at herself wondering what could possible have caused that reaction and found herself dressed in some expensive looking armour with a huge helmet on. Confused was clearly written on her face as she looked at the others worried that she did something wrong.

Everyone looked at Jamie in alarm as she cried at the top of her lungs while holding her head in pain. Marie looked at Dragon, "do something." she yelled.

Dragon was confused as what to do so did the first thing that came to mind, picked Jamie up and walked away. He didn't make it more than 10 feet away from Quinn before Jamie stopped screaming in pain. Dragon looked back and saw Quinn fall before Ashley caught her. Jamie whimpered in his arms getting his attention, _Marie make sure Jamie stay away from Quinn until her control improves_.

Marie looked worried at Jamie, "ok, but what happened?" she asked.

"I accidentally went into her head instead of yours, I have no control over who my power attack." Quinn said after stabling herself from Ashley.

"What exactly did you do to her though?" Ashley asked with concern.

"I don't know, all I saw was whoever that guy was and a bunch of memories that involved him." Quinn explained.

The other nodded, "that man was Magneto and he is her father. Before she ran away he would abuse her because she didn't show signs of having the X-gene." Ashley told her.

Quinn's eyes went wide, "I made her remember all that?" she asked in shock.

_It looks your power has a limit of having to be within 10 feet of the target for it to work_ Dragon told her.

"How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

_As I walked away, I noticed the affects of your power stopped once I got her 10 feet away from you_ he told her.

"So until she has better control no one gets within 10 feet of her during training?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe I should leave, I would be a danger to everyone since I can't control my power, I don't want anyone hurt because of me." Quinn told them.

"No you can stay, we all have setbacks with our powers, I accidentally Rifel on fire when I first used my powers." Ashley told her.

"But.." she was cut off.

"Just forget it, your not leaving and we are not letting you." Marie told her.

"Let her leave if she wants, wish I could leave." Rifel said whispering the last part.

_No one is forcing you to stay_ Dragon said mentally to them all but it was clearly directed at Rifel.

"Stay out of my head!" Rifel yelled shooting a beam at him, but missing bad as it flew towards Quinn instead.

A bolt of electricity intercepted the beam as Quinn ducked her head in fear, "if you want to leave then leave, but don't attack us!" Marie said motioning to herself and Quinn.

"They wont leave." Ashley told her.

"Maybe they will." Marie replied.

"Nope, they like putting us down to much to just leave, besides they can't get food to save their lives." Ashley told her.

Jamie started whimper in Dragons arms again as she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "what happened?" she asked.

_Quinn lost control of her powers and went into your mind instead of Marie's like she was supposed to_ he told her.

"I'm sorry, will you forgive me?" Quinn begged immediately.

Jamie smiled at her, "its ok, I have problems with my powers to, I almost dropped a piece of metal on Ashley earlier." she told her.

"How can you be so carefree about it, I made you remember a painful memory?" Quinn asked.

"Just because I don't want to remember it doesn't mean I don't remember it, I dream about what happened all the time." she confessed to her.

"Jamie why didn't you tell me this?" Ashley demanded fiercely.

Jamie shrugged it off, "you worry enough about me, you don't need to know my nightmares to worry about too." she told her. Ashley sighed, that girl was impossible sometimes.

(x-men)

Professor X took cerebra off and turned to the group that was behind him, Logan, Scott, and Jean this mission is important, you must retrieve the kids from that school especially the newest mutant." he told them.

"Professor you can count on us, we will not fail this mission." Scott told him.

"Of course you wont, but make sure to keep an eye on Dragon, he has proven to be unpredictable and difficult." the professor told them.

"I'm sure Jean can handle him if she needs to." Logan told him.

"The others are waiting on us, lets hurry." Jean said and walked out followed by the other two.


	4. ororo's breakthrough

**Same Problems, Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_Ororo's breakthrough_

Quinn was nervous, she was currently sitting facing Dragon who was staring at her. The point of them sitting this close was simple, Quinn had to block off her mind so Dragon couldn't enter it. She wasn't nervous because of what she had to do, but by the fact that Dragon could possibly find out some of her secrets that she didn't want anyone to know, like who she was currently crushing on, or her fears of losing her friendship with Jordan. She looked up when she heard Dragon sigh curious at to what the problem was. Dragon rubbed his forehead, _I'm not going to pry on your memories, I am just going to enter your head which you have to prevent me from doing, if I enter your mind I will tell you then leave immediately_ he told her.

Quinn looked relieved at that, "thank you for helping me and not taking advantage and fishing through my head for whatever is in there." she told him.

Dragon nodded, _I will give you time to set up the best mental barrier you can _he told her.

Quinn concentrated for a few minutes, "I'm ready." she said.

Dragon took all but 5 seconds to get through, _I'm in_ he told her.

"What I thought that would hold you for at least 30 seconds." she said in disappointment.

"Dragon learned to use his telepathy from his father, who is actually really good at it, but Dragon is able to block him out of his head." Marie said walking up to them.

_Marie what do you want, I need to teach Quinn as fast as possible so she can protect herself and those around her from her own power_ Dragon asked.

Marie looked back at Jamie and winked before turning to Dragon, "I'm hungry, can we go out to eat?" she asked with a pout.

_Marie you know we can't go out to much, and all of us together could cause a problem_ Dragon told her.

Marie continued to pout and looked at him with innocent eyes, "but big brother I'm sooo hungry, can't you make one exception for me?" she asked in her oh-so-innocent way that only a younger sister figure could.

Dragon sighed in defeat, _fine tell the others to get ready so we can leave_ he told her.

Marie jumped for joy, "told you it would work Jamie!" she yelled running to put on some clean clothes.

Quinn giggled at him, "your sister totally controls you." she told him.

Dragon glared at her making her giggle harder, _shut up and get dressed_ he told her.

(x-men)

Dragon sped into the parking lot of the first restaurant he came to a french restaurant that Ashley pointed out. Once he stopped she hopped out the car and ran into the building. She stopped and looked around, this was by far the most fancy place she has ever been in. a waitress came up to her, _"can I help you?" _she asked in french.

"_Yes I would like to order something to go."_ replied in french.

The lady smiled, it was rare that they had an American customer that spoke french, _"what is your order?" _she asked.

"_I would like to order Choucroute Garnie and Salade De Fruits Fraise." _Ashley told her as the waitress wrote everything down.

"_Your order will be done in 20 minutes"_ she told her before walking off after Ashley gave her the right amount of money.

Ashley ran out to the car, "my order will be done in 20 minutes." she told Dragon.

Quinn pointed across the street, "there is my favorite restaurant, lets go now while we have to wait on Ashley food." she said.

Dragon drove the camaro across the street where Quinn climbed out the car after Dragon gave her 20 dollars for her food. She ran into the restaurant, "can I order stuffed shells?" she asked the Italian waitress.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes that would be all." Quinn told her.

"That will be 9 dollars." she told her. Quinn handed her the 20 and the waitress gave her the chance, "it will be done in 15 minutes." she told her.

(x-men)

An hour later everyone had their food, it took more work to find a Hawaiian restaurant, but Jamie was finally able to order her, Scallops a La Plancha and Hawaiian Fried Rice In Hot Stone Bowl. He pulled into a secluded area and got out. Looking around he nodded to himself, _no one would find us here_ he said.

"Good, can I eat now, since you wouldn't let us eat in the car?" Ashley asked as she got out the front seat.

The rest got out and found a seat on the the only bench that was there. The group started eating in silence. Not five minutes into their food did a blinking object land on the table. They looked at it in confusion, none of them has seen an explosive before so they just watched it. The explosion that ensued told them clearly that whoever was there with them wasn't so friendly and wanted them dead. They coughed as they stood up, "what the hell was that?" Marie asked in a panic.

"It was an explosive, a bomb I think, I have heard about those but never seen one." Ashley told her.

"That could have killed us!" Marie yelled.

"I think that was the point." Quinn told her.

_Quiet, we are being watched, no one do anything with their powers until we know who we are dealing with_ Dragon told them as his eyes quickly moved around the area trying to find the person who threw the explosive.

A man walked into the clearing with a big gun in his hands. The 6 mutants found themselves surrounded by a group of 20 men, all wearing heavy looking armour and guns. The first man who stepped out looked at them, "capture them all." he said.

The group held their guns at them, _Jamie take their guns _Dragon told her.

Jamie panicked and held her hands up just as they started to fire shots. The bullets stopped in mid air as everything metal raised in the air. She looked around in a panic, "what do I do with them Dragon?" she asked nervously.

_Crush them with your magnetism_ he told her.

"How do I do that, all I know how to do is pick things up?" she asked nervously.

"Jamie think of this as training, whatever you do is better than them shooting us!" Ashley told her as she started to power up.

"What are you standing around for, get them, take out the multicolored haired freak first, he is their leader." the leader of the group said.

"How do you know about Dragon?" Marie asked as her hands sparked with electricity.

"Stealing my car wasn't a good idea, I have spent countless days looking for you boy. Do you know how annoying it is to report a stolen car when the thief is a mutant scum, the hassle isn't worth the trouble." he said.

"Why not let us go, the one you want is Dragon, we did nothing to receive your anger?" Rifel asked while smirking.

"Yes, we will tell you anything you want to know, just let us go." Mikel said quickly.

The man looked at the two, "you two know how to survive, I like that." he said.

"So we are free to go?" Rifel asked.

The man smirked, "to bad the skill is wasted on filthy mutants like you two." he told them as their smirks fell into a look of horror.

"But we are not mutants, they kidnapped us and held us hostage." Rifel told him.

"We tried to escape but they keep us tied up." Mikel said trying to sound innocent and failing.

"Shut up, begging for your life is pathetic." the man sneered at them.

"All this can't be simply a response to him stealing your car can it?" Ashley asked.

"No, in fact it has more to do with him seeking information on one of my associates, Bastion." he told him.

"Who the hell is that?" Marie asked.

Dragon pointed to the sky to the person floating above them, _that's Bastion, he is an android and has the ability to turn people into prime sentinels_ he told everyone in the area.

"Correct, he is here to make sure we don't have a problem with you again." the leader said.

"Who exactly are you and how do you know about us?" Quinn asked.

"I am Graydon Creed and I have many connects, one of which told me your group was in the area." he told them with a smirk.

As he said that Dragon had already knocked out two of his followers and moving towards the third. Quinn looked on in fear as he relentlessly attacked the group. Marie shot off a bolt of electricity at one who was trying to sneak up on Dragon. Ashley, covered fully in her yellow fire took to the air towards Bastion while shooting yellow fire at him. Bastion easily dodged her attacks and sent her back to the ground with a well placed foot to the face. Rifel and Mikel looked around at the others, Quinn was frozen in her spot with fear, Jamie was to busy concentrating on keeping the weapons from the group and Dragon, Marie, and Ashley wasn't paying any attention to what they was doing. In fact no one was paying them any attention. They crept away from everyone towards the camaro.

Marie held her hands up in defense as two of the men attacked her. A shield of electricity formed making her eyes go wide. She didn't know she could do that with her powers. A scream above her distracted her. Ashley let out a scream as Bastion kicked her in her stomach sending her back to the ground. Dragon looked up hearing the scream and ran to catch the falling girl. He was tackled roughly to the ground unable to move, _Quinn catch Ashley_ he yelled in her head snapping her out of her fear.

Quinn looked around and saw Ashley falling. She ran under her just in time for Ashley to fall on her. The two fell to the ground in a tangled mess of arms and legs. Jamie got distracted by this and went to help, forgetting about the weapons. The men that was still conscious picked one up and held it at the mutants. A loud bang got everyone's attention as Marie fell to the ground with a thud. Dragons eyes went wide with fear of losing his best friend. He felt something ripping at his arms before he was free. He ran towards Marie.

Graydon looked up as he heard a helicopter nearing, "leave them, lets go." he said and they disappeared before the helicopter landed.

Dragon picked up Marie and took her to where the others was standing. They waited for the person to get out of the helicopter. The first person who got out was someone who was clearly older than them. His silver hair stood up on top of his head. As he looked at him his eyes fell on Jamie and he smirked before becoming a streak of silver and stopped in front of her, "long time no see pint." he mocked while patting her head. Jamie glared at him before she noticed the ring he was wearing and used that to throw him away from her.

The next person didn't walk out of the helicopter, he floated out. He immediately looked at Jamie and sneered at her, "your still alive?" he stated more than asked.

"Your still a bastard?" she stated back in anger.

"Jamie you know this man?" Ashley asked.

Magneto ignored her as he looked over the group and stopped on Dragon, "your the boy who has been causing all this trouble?" he asked.

Dragon glared at him.

Magneto then looked at Quinn, "I could use someone with your abilities." he told her.

"I don't want nothing to do with you." she stated.

He looked at Dragon, "you, what is your decision?" he asked.

Dragon just continued to glare at him.

He sighed, "why must you make things so hard for yourself, if you come with me then I can help you destroy Sinister and make those x-men admit that they are your mother." he told him trying to get him to join him.

Dragon thought about this before he help his bloody arm up towards him. He winced when whatever it was that caused his arms to get so bloody activated again, causing more blood to run down his arm. The wind shot at the two mutants.

The silver haired mutant ran to the side, "that one is dangerous."

"Perhaps he will come if we give him motivation." Magneto said pointing to Marie who was still on the ground behind them.

The silver haired mutant streaked passed them and grabbed her before they could react, "got her." he said.

"Leave her alone!" Jamie yelled as she lunged at them while picking up the helicopter and dropping it on them.

Magneto stopped the helicopter and threw it at her which she struggled to stop. Throwing it back at him she jumped to the side as he once again stopped it and sent it at her with more power then she had to stop it. He turned to his accomplice, "take her, I will meet up with you later." he said before turning to Jamie.

"I will kill you!" she yelled in anger.

"Again with this kill me rant, your useless compared to my real kids." he told her as he picked her up by her metal belt buckle.

The other looked on helpless not know what they could do, he could easily stop them, since they all had on a belt which was apparently all he needed to control someone. Even though she was held in midair Jamie wasn't giving up. She grabbed his helmet and forced it off his head before hitting him with it. That idea didn't last to long as he forced it out of her control and it fell harmlessly to the ground. She next tried to force his metal necklace to strangle him, but that just resulted him him laughing at her attempts to overpower him.

Dragon ran up and kicked him in the side of the face which was all Jamie needed before she was able to free herself from his control. Ashley attacked him with multiple fireballs. Magneto laughed at their attempts to fight him before he threw them all back by their belt buckle. He raised the four off the ground as he approached them, "did you really think you can beat me? I'm no x-men I don't take my opponents lightly." he told them.

"Just wait until I get free." Jamie tried to threaten, to no avail.

Magneto laughed, "what are you going to do? Tickle me again like you did with my necklace earlier?" he asked still laughing.

Jamie's face turned red knowing that she was completely powerless against her father. Dragon tried to will his new found wind power to attack him, but apparently the wind had a mind of it own as it kept attacking him. Ashley tried hitting him with her fire, but his force field made it impossible so she settled for glaring at him hatefully. Quinn didn't know what to do, she watched as everyone else fought to help Jamie while she stood there frozen in fear. She felt completely useless and she didn't like that feeling at all, she wanted to help her friends and she was going to help, as soon as she figured out how.

Magneto laughed in their face, not caring that it was a mental slap to their faces, "you three honestly thought you could beat me," he continued to laugh, "you can barely use your magnetism, the redhead doesn't even know that her powers are solar powered and not fire, and the mute can't even control his wind," he laughed harder, "the black haired girl doesn't even attempt to fight, she is the most pathetic of you all." he laughed even harder at her.

Quinn looked at the others hopelessly there was nothing she can do. Then she felt Dragon enter her head, _stop sulking you have the power to beat him_ he told her before leaving her head.

Quinn looked at him and he looked back waiting. Quinn nervously looked at Magneto before she was in his head forcing her way through all his memories to the most painful one. Her eyes sparked light green before changing to dark green color. Magneto dropped them holding his head in pain and fear as he backed up. Quinn looked up at him, "Magnus." she called out in a voice that didn't belong to her.

"Magda? No get away from me, your dead!" he yelled clearly afraid of the memory he was currently reliving.

"Magnus you killed those people, why?" she asked.

"Stop this your dead!" he yelled at her.

"Magnus our daughter, save her." Quinn said.

"They killed her, Anya is dead because of me." Magneto said.

"Magnus why did they burn down our house?" Quinn asked

Magneto yelled at the top of his lungs at the memory, "get out of my head!" he said before creating a force field and taking to the air.

Quinn's eyes changed back to their normal green color as she changed back to herself and collapsed. The others looked at her in surprise, "that was weird." Ashley mentioned.

"That was great, she made him cry like a little girl." Jamie said obviously she loved seeing him like that.

_We have to find Marie_ Dragon told them as he picked up Quinn.

They looked at the empty spot that the camaro was supposed to be sitting, "where is the car?" Ashley asked.

_They stole my car_ Dragon said in anger.

"To be fair you stole it first." Ashley told him.

"He stole it because we needed away to get around, those freaking twins stole it to get out of danger and left us to die." Jamie told her.

_When I get my hands on them I'm going to rip their spines out of them_ Dragon promised.

"Lets just go, its a long walk back." Ashley told them as they stared walking.

(x-men)

A large black jet landed in the parking lot and two men walked out. They walked around a bit, "find anything Logan?" the tall one asked.

"They was here, but they was not alone, I smell Creed and Magneto." Logan said.

"Which way did they go?" Scott asked.

"I smell blood, its going east." Logan told him.

"Lets go." Scott said as he walked back onto the jet.

(x-men)

Ashley dragged her leg behind her as she tried to support Jamie on her back, "can't you go steal another car, I'm tired and can't carry her much longer." she complained to Dragon.

Dragon looked back and saw she was a few steps behind him. He looked around and saw a dealership across the street, _wait here_ he told her before putting Quinn down and running across. Ashley watched as he disappeared behind the building. Dragon looked at the back of the building and found an open window above the door. He looked around and spotted a can not far, after positioning the can in the right place he was able to get to the window and climbed through. Hearing a beeping noise he looked at the alarm that was next to the door and stick his sword in it breaking the alarm. He found the room that held all the keys and picked one up before walking out the back door. He pressed the alarm button on the key chain and saw the lights of a big black car flash twice, walking up to it he was surprised to see that the car had no key hole. He looked at the key chain and noticed that it didn't have a key, shrugging he pressed a button on it and the door unlocked.

Ashley watched with interest as she saw a car driving out of the parking lot. When it stopped next to her she was surprised, "you stole a Cadillac Escalade?" she asked him.

_A what_ he asked her.

"This car, its a 2011 Cadillac Escalade, very expensive car." Ashley told him as they put the two sleeping girls in the back and buckled them up.

Dragon shrugged, _I just picked up a key and it happened to be for this car_ he told her.

"Still impressive, do you think you can get me into the mall, we need to get more supplies?" Ashley asked him.

_We need to find Marie_ he told her.

"Can't do that without the proper supplies, besides you need some bandages for your arms." Ashley told him. Dragon sighed as he drove to the nearest mall.

(x-men)

Quinn woke up the next morning with a major headache. She moaned as she sat up, fighting the urge to sleep for the entire day. Looking around she saw the other three huddled up going through somethings. She walked over to them, "what are you doing?" she asked.

They looked up at her before going back to the items, "we went shopping last night." Ashley told her happily.

Quinn thought about what happened the night before and nowhere did she remember taking a trip to the store after their run in with the crazy people who tried to kill them. Of course she remembered that she passed out, but that was near midnight, all the stores was closed by then, "at midnight?" she asked in confusion.

"I talked Dragon into breaking me into the mall after hours, we didn't have to worry about the guards since apparently it was their lunch time." she told her.

"You stole this stuff?" she asked looking at the items that Ashley was currently trying to give her, "I don't want anything you stole." she told her.

"Oh well I guess I will give the new cell phone I got you to someone else, and the clothes." Ashley told her.

Quinn looked at the box that held an HTC Sensation 4G. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her old phone before deciding it wouldn't hurt just this one time, "fine give it to me." she said.

Ashley handed her the box, "its already programmed with our number in it." she told her.

_We have to start searching for Marie _Dragon told them while typing on his laptop.

"Can we go to New Jersey first?" Quinn asked as she fiddled with her new phone.

"Whats in New Jersey?" Jamie asked her.

"I live in New Jersey, my mom is probably dying because I haven't been home in like a week." she told them.

_2 weeks_ Dragon told her.

"See I have to go home so my mom knows I'm safe." Quinn told them.

"We will go to your home, but maybe you should shower and put on clean clothes." Ashley told her.

After a 20 minutes shower and making sure she was presentable for her mother, she was looking at Dragon's new car in shock, "where did this come from?" she asked.

_We need away to get around, we can't walk everywhere we go _Dragon told her.

"But how did you buy this, do you even have your license?" she asked.

_License _ Dragon asked.

"How did you learn to drive?" Quinn asked.

_Mystique_ he told her.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

_Blue, changes into to people at will, very annoying _Dragon told her.

"I am not getting in that, its a stolen car." Quinn told them.

Dragon started the car while shrugging at her, _bye_ he then started to drive off.

Quinn looked at the back of the car in shock, she couldn't believe that they would just leave her like that. She watched as he turned a corner and decided that it was probably a good idea to try and stop them so she could get in. as she rounded the same corner she ran into the back of the parked car, _would you just get in already_ Dragon asked her.

Quinn got into the car quietly, "we need to talk about you and your stealing problem." she told him.

_It got you the food you enjoyed so much the past 2 weeks_ he reminded her.

Quinn blushed with embarrassment, "I was hungry and needed to eat." she huffed out.

"Dragon you should have stolen an internet adapter so I can put music on my phone." Jamie said as she happily played a game that was on Dragons computer.

(x-men)

Dragon pulled in front of a large house that was surrounded by other houses just as large. He looked at it and immediately understood why Quinn didn't know what a mutant was, _you have been sheltered your entire life_ he stated.

Quinn nodded with embarrassment, "my mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor, they say they want me to grow up without influences from those who would try to corrupt me." she told him.

_Explains why you never heard of a mutant until 2 weeks ago_ he told her.

"This place is huge, you must be rich!" Jamie said as she took in her new surroundings.

"I'm going to have so much homework." Quinn told them with a sigh.

"Lets meet your parents and this Jordan girl you talk so much about." Ashley said getting out of the car.

Quinn was thoroughly embarrassed as she led them up to her house. She was not use to so much attention and didn't like it one bit. Everyone who was outside was looking to find out who the new comers were, even the people inside their houses were looking through the blinds to see what was happening. She quickly pulled out her key and opened the door. She led them into the living room where she heard voices. She walked into the room, "mom I'm back." she stated as she looked around. She saw her mother, father, brother, and two people she never seen before.

"Quinn, we need to talk." her mother told her.

Quinn looked at the bald old man in the yellow motorized chair and the white haired lady that was in her living room. She looked from them to her parents, "mom, dad whats going on?" she asked.

"Quinn this is Professor Xavier he runs a school for gifted youngsters." her mother started.

"You mean mutants?" Quinn asked cutting her off.

"Well yes, and this is Storm one of the teachers, they are here to bring you to the school." her mother told her.

Quinn looked at the two, "how did you know I would be coming back today?" she asked.

The professor smiled at her, "I'm a mind reader and while I only enter someones mind when they give me permission, I was able to determine that you was headed here by following the path you was traveling after finding you with cerebra." he told her.

Quinn looked at the two before turning back to her parents, "I'm not going." she told her.

"Quinn, please think about how much they will help you." her mother told her.

"Help me, where were they when I changed and scared off my best friend after Julia died? Where were they when I needed someone to explain what a mutant was to me? Where were they when I was unconscious from fighting Magneto, who by the way is the bald guys best friend?" Quinn asked.

"You fought Magneto?" Storm asked in shock.

"Yes I did, made him cry like a little girl." Quinn stated obviously proud of herself.

Her brother laughed, "you made someone cry, you can barely throw a punch properly how did you make some grown man cry?" he asked.

Quinn glared at him while he teased her, "I used my powers, thank you very much."

He stopped laughing and looked at her, "what exactly does your power do?" he asked.

_Don't tell them, those two will try and manipulate it so you will be forced to go with them_ Dragon told her.

"I'll tell you later." Quinn told him.

"Quinn please just hear us out?" Storm asked.

Quinn looked at her trying to figure out if she was up to something. She looked sincere, "look lady I have someone who is helping me, he is doing a good job at it." she told her.

"I'm sure he is, but we can provide protection." Storm told her.

"I have my friends to protect me." she told her.

The professor touched his head and closed his eyes as he tried to talk to her in her mind, _Quinn listen to me_ was all he got to say before he was violently thrown out of her head. He snapped his eyes open in shock, "someone else is here, I know it and they are keeping me from talking to her." he told Storm.

Storm looked at the three people who was now in the living room entrance, more specifically the boy, "Dragon." she called out.

"Are you sure?" the professor asked as he shook the cob webs out of his head.

"Dragon why are you doing this?" Storm asked.

Everyone looked at him, "Dragon do you know this lady?" Ashley asked.

Dragon just stared at Storm.

"Dragon say something, why are you so against joining the x-men?" Storm asked.

He narrowed his eyes at her, he was losing control of what was happening and he hated when he wasn't in control, bad things seemed to happen like Marie getting kidnapped.

"Dragon talk to me, I'm your mother why wont you let me be your mother?" she asked shocking everyone, including the professor.

"Your mother is part of the x-men?" Ashley asked not comprehending what was being said.

Dragon now was in a panic, he completely lost control and from the looks of it, Storm knew it.

She walked up to him, "Dragon you can't continue to ignore me, I see it in your eyes your panicked, you lost your control." she told him.

Dragon backed up from her, he looked around trying to find an exit.

Storm continued to approach him, "Dragon why wont you just tell me whats bothering you so I can fix it, its what my job as your mother is?" she asked him.

Dragon hit the wall behind him, effectively trapping himself between it and the approaching lady. He shut hie eyes tight not wanting to look into her eyes.

Storm stopped in front of him and touched his jaw affectionately, "Dragon I want to be your mother, why wont you let me?" she asked.

His eyes snapped open and a look of fury was all she saw, "I wanted you to be my mother, I wanted to be accepted, I tried everything I could think of for you to accept me," he surprised everyone by yelling at her, "you denied my existence, you said you would never accept me, you tried as hard as you could to get rid of me," in his fury he completely lost control of his mental barriers and his limited control of his new found wind power, "you only want me because it will give you the chance to take my friends from me, I wont let you, I will destroy the x-men before I allow you to harm my friend!" he finished. By the time he ended his little hate speech he had multiple cuts across his body and blood dripping on Quinn's clean and shiny wood floor. His bandages on his arms was as useless as the ripped shirt he was wearing. The most surprising thing was that Storm was actually able to see that while he was furious with her, he also had tears forming in his eyes.

Storm snapped her hand away from his jaw and looked at the small cuts that had formed thanks to his lose of control, she didn't really blame him. She would blame everyone but him for the cuts on her hand, including herself for not stepping up to be the mother he obviously needed. She watched with sad eyes and a hurting heart as he stormed out of the house. She stood up to her full length, "Professor I think we have worn out our welcome." she said and headed for the door.

The professor rubbed his head, "I think we have indeed," he looked at the others, "he is trouble, as you saw he has almost no control over his own powers so he can't possible teach her what she needs to learn." he told them.

"Professor, Dragon has control over the ability he needs to teach Quinn, he was able to block you and Jean from finding her and he taught her enough to fight Magneto, not to mention that since he has been around you have had no luck finding the other three girls." Storm told him.

The professor looked at her bewildered, "now your protecting him?" he asked for clarification.

"Its obvious that I'm not the person who his anger is directed at, but I didn't do anything to make him feel welcome at the mansion so I am part of the reason he feels like we don't want him," she turned to the professor, "I am no longer going to allow people to talk down about him, and I will personally make sure he has the mother he needs in the future, even if he does not want to accept it." she finished before walking out. The professor followed behind her wondering if she would actually go through on her promise.

Quinn was a lot slower than the professor to recover from the forced mental assault Dragon accidentally unleashed on them. She stood up and wobbled a bit before her brother helped her stand straight, "mom do you really want me to go to people who abandons their own son?" she asked quietly.

Her mother blinked before looking at her, "I don't think we know the entire story to assume that they just didn't accept him." she told her.

"Mom, he is my friend and you want me to abandon him?" Quinn asked.

Her mother sighed, "I don't know what I want now, I was so sure that they would be the right people to help you control your powers so you can come back to us." she said.

"Storm herself said that Dragon was teacher her just fine, so that must mean something right?" Ashley asked.

"Mom you heard him, he will protect us from anyone who tries to hurt us, even his own mother apparently." Quinn told her mother.

(x-men)

Dragon stormed up to the car and threw the back open in anger. He went through the bags before he found the roll of medical bandages and tried to wrap them around his arm, unsuccessfully. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute as he tried to get himself back under control. He needed something else to think about, he needed to find Marie she could calm him down instantly. He tried to focus on the bandages but they just wasn't doing what he needed them to do at the moment. So while he was trying to focus on them he didn't hear the person approach him, "you know my sister is in there trying to convince my mom to let her stay with you." a male voice told him.

Dragon looked at him before turning back to the task at hand.

"I'm guessing from the shock on Quinn's face that you barely talk if ever?" he asked. Dragon nodded to him, "first time she heard your voice then?" another nod, "well do you know you need to clean your wounds before you bandage them?" he asked.

Dragon glared at him.

He held his hand up in mock surrender, "I'm a doctor, actually a doctor in training, I have to complete 12 more hours in the hospital before I get my degree officially making me a doctor." he told him. Dragon nodded and stepped aside so he could access the medic equipment, "my name is James." he told him as he grabbed some peroxide and a rag.

Quinn came out with a smile just as James finished wrapping the bandages around Dragon and walked up to them with Ashley and Jamie, "James what are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping your friend, he would have bleed to death before he successfully wrapped up his wounds." she told him.

"Why are you helping him?" Quinn asked suspiciously.

"Any friend of yours is a friend of mine, plus I like his hair style." James told her.

Quinn looked at him for a minute, "are you gay?" she asked.

James laughed, "your welcome for saving your friends life." he told her.

"His life wasn't in danger." Quinn told him.

"Are you sure because I'm pretty sure I'm the only doctor in the family." he teased.

"Doctor in training." Quinn corrected.

_Quinn do you have the internet in your house_ Dragon asked her.

"Yes why?" she asked.

_I need to search some things, someone is standing behind you_ he told her before grabbing his laptop and going back into her house.

Quinn turned around and saw Jordan standing there, "Jordan I'm sorry." she was cut off.

"Where were you I called you like 50 times?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Quinn asked unsure.

Jordan looked at her before hugging her, "where did you go, I was so worried about you?" she asked.

Quinn pushed her off and held her at arm distance, "Jordan I'm a mutant, I went to try and control my powers." she told her seriously.

"Well you have them under control, you must have if your back, right?" she asked.

"Well no, not completely, I can stop them from getting out of control, but if I get to emotional they could take over again." Quinn told her.

"Like when Julia died?" Jordan asked.

Quinn looked at the ground, "sorry." she repeated.

"Don't be, I'm was able to think about it and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Jordan told her.

"Still friends?" Quinn asked.

"The best." Jordan told her.

"Quinn your not allowed to leave until you get your homework done!" her mother called out the door.

(end)

I just wanted to thank StormyNightengale for some of the ideas he gave me throughout my last two chapters and for letting me use his oc, Quinn Delmond.


	5. living with girls

**Same Problems Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_Living with Girls_

Dragon watched as everyone talked about whatever cam to mind. James came and sat next to him, "what are you looking for?" he asked pointing to the laptop.

Dragon looked at him, _I'm going to get someone, she was kidnapped last night_ he told him.

James nodded, "and you need away out?" he asked. Dragon nodded, will motioned for him to follow, "mom I'm going to the hospital, I left a book there I need, Dragon agreed to come with me." he said as they left.

Dragon got in the Escalade and James followed him, "whats the plan?" he asked.

Dragon thought, _I need to park far enough away that Magneto doesn't notice me then sneak in to get her_ he told him.

James nodded, "I could drive while you sneak into the building."

(x-men)

Dragon stopped and looked at the large building that was created completely out of metal. He got out and started to run towards it. He reached the front of the building and hid under a window he slowly walked towards the door when it opened and Marie stood there looking at him, "what took you so long?" she asked.

Dragon looked at her then the path of mutants that was scattered on the ground behind her, _explain_ he asked.

"This place is made of metal, my lighting practically attacks anyone who is touching the building when I send it into the floor." she explained.

Dragon nodded, who would have thought that Magneto would be so careless? He motioned for her to follow and they ran back down the road and saw James driving up to them, "that was fast." he told him.

_Apparently the building was a great conductor of lighting_ Dragon told him.

(x-men)

The three arrived back at Quinn's house and walked in, "we're back." James.

"This place is huge." Marie told them.

"Yea mom is a lawyer and dad is a doctor." James told her.

"Marie your back, what happened to you?" Jamie asked.

"Oh you know, this and that." Marie told her.

"James can you help me with this homework?" Quinn asked.

"Sorry I have my own I need to finish." her brother told her.

"Dragon can help you, he is very smart." Marie told her.

"Really?" Quinn asked.

Dragon sighed as he went over to help her with her homework.

"Quinn are your friends staying the night?" her mother asked.

"Is it ok if they do?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, just go fix up the guest room for the girls, Dragon you will have to take the room in the basement." she told them.

(x-men)

The next morning the house was woke up by the smell of food. Quinn sat in the kitchen with her mom cooking, "remember when you asked is there was anything I needed, to ask you?" she asked.

Her mom looked at her, "yes, why?" she asked.

"Well we kind of need money." Quinn told her.

Her mom stopped cooking and looked at her, "exactly how much money?" she asked.

"A lot." Quinn told her.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "how was you getting food without money?" she asked.

"Well lets just say you wouldn't want to know how Dragon got the things we all have." Quinn said with hesitation.

Her mother narrowed her eyes, "and why not Quinn?" she asked.

"One of his skills is that he is an expert thief." Quinn said quietly.

"An expert what?" her mother asked not believing what she heard.

"He is an expert thief, taught to him by the lady who raised him." Marie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mom you promised you would support my decision." Quinn quickly reminded.

"You purposely left this little detail out." her mother told her.

"If we had money he wouldn't need to steal." Quinn t old her.

Her mother sighed and calmed down, "fine I will support your group of friends." she said.

"Hey we should go to the mall!" Marie told Quinn.

"Mall, Quinn you have not been to school for 2 weeks." her mother told her.

"Do I have to go back there?" Quinn asked.

"Yes you do young lady, you can't be a lawyer if you fail 10th grade." her mother told her.

"Molly let her enjoy the weekend with her friends, she can return to school on Monday." her father said coming in adjusting his tie.

"Drew this absence will go on her permanent record, she wont get into a good law school if she misses classes." she told her husband.

"You just want her to get into Yale University." Drew told her.

"Of course I do, I went to Yale, but that's not the only reason she needs to be in school." Molly told him.

"I'll write her an excuse for the last two weeks." Drew told her before kissing her on the cheek and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Mom I still need to finish the homework I missed from the last 2 weeks." Quinn told her.

Molly sighed, "fine, but don't leave this house until after your school lets out, you don't need skipping school on your record." she told her daughter.

"So want to go to the mall later?" Marie asked Quinn.

"We are going to the mall?" Ashley asked walking in the kitchen.

"All we need is someone to drive us." Quinn told her looking at her father.

"I have a long day at the hospital ahead of me." he told her.

She looked at her mother, "mom?" she asked.

"No, I have a few cases today, I wont be home until after six," she informed her, "which reminds me I'm leaving some money for pizza, order it so it will be here by the time me and your father gets home." she finished.

"Ok." Quinn said looking sad that her mother wont be able to take them to the mall.

"What about your brother, James?" Ashley asked.

"What about me?" the boy asked walking into the kitchen with his scrub pants on and shirt in his hand.

Ashley looked at him wide-eyed, "wow." she said.

"Ew that's gross." Quinn said disgusted.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about or just look all gooey eyed at me?" he asked.

"Ew that's gross." Quinn repeated.

"It wasn't so gross when you was staring at Mat." he told her.

Quinn blushed, "that's different." she told him.

"James can you drive the girls to the mall later today?" Molly asked.

"Sorry mom, but I'm going to have homework again, plus if I get lucky I will get to actually do surgery." James said excited about the thought.

"Don't get to excited, surgery is not all that its cracked up to be." Drew told his son.

"Dragon will take us." Marie told them.

"No he wont, he hates malls." Ashley told her.

"I know, but all we have to do is ask him enough and he will crack." Marie told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You mean annoy him until he has no choice but to take you or he will never get time to himself?" James asked.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of Dragon being here with my daughter without any adults." Drew said.

"Dad, I'm 16 I can take care of myself." Quinn said.

"Besides all we will do is train, and Dragon is almost completely clueless about that kind of stuff." Marie told her.

The back door opened, "morning people, James are you ready for long hours of walking around a hospital full of hot nurses?" the guy asked.

Quin blushed slightly, "hi Mat." she said.

"Quinn, is that you, where have you been the last two weeks, I have missed my favorite 16 year old." he said picking her up in a hug.

"You know that can be interpreted different and considered a form of rape." Molly told him.

Mat sat her back on her feet and smiled at Molly, "come on Mrs. M, you know you love me." he told her.

"James I think you will get the chance to do surgery sooner than you thought." Drew told his son.

"Dr. D," Mat said in horror, "I didn't know you could make a joke." he finished as he and James laughed.

"Morning everyone." Jamie said walking in the room rubbing her eyes.

"Since when did you sleep so long?" Ashley asked.

"Someone kept me up all night." Jamie said as she shot Marie a look.

Marie looked at her innocently, "I needed your help putting things on my phone." she told her.

"Yea, like those movies couldn't wait until the morning, it took forever for them to download." Jamie told her.

"I still can't believe that a couple of 12 year old's has a better phone than I do." James said out loud.

"One of you better go wake Dragon up before he misses breakfast." Molly told the girls.

They looked at the clock, "he should be up by now." Marie told her.

The kitchen door opened again, "Mat did you forget your supposed to take me to school?" Jordan asked walking into the kitchen from outside with a frustrated look on her face, "do you know how hot it is in that cart?" she finished.

"Sorry Jo, Mrs. M wouldn't let me leave so soon." he told her.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him, "more like you haven't been threatened good enough to make you leave." Jordan mumbled before grabbing a piece of bacon from Quinn's plate.

"Hey Jo, you should stay here with us, my dad could write you a doctors note." Quinn told her.

"Sure, if that's ok with Dr. D." Jordan said.

"Fine, just don't break anything." he told her.

"Now all we need to do is get Dragon to drive us to the mall." Quinn said happily.

"We are going to the mall?" Jamie asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Ashley told her.

"He will take you simply to keep his own sanity." James told her.

"Have you not met Dragon, he hasn't been sane his entire life." Marie told him.

"Who is this Dragon person, and who are these newcomers?" Mat asked.

"Oh you wasn't here yesterday was you, ok they are all Quinn's friends, Ashley, Marie, Jamie, and Dragon. He is the only guy and they are all a," Quinn made a coughing noise to get her mother to stop talking, "well they are staying with us for a few days." she said quickly figuring that she didn't want many people to know about her powers yet.

"You are letting a boy stay here and he hasn't been strapped with a lawsuit yet?" Mat asked.

"Not every boy is as hormonal as you." Drew told him before he walked out the kitchen door to work.

"Dr. D, why must you wound me in such ways!" he called after him.

"Ready to head out?" James asked Mat.

"Not yet, I want to meet this Dragon dude." Mat said.

"Mat please don't do something stupid." Quinn asked him.

"Stupid, would I do something stupid?" Mat asked innocently.

"Yes!" Molly, Quinn, Jordan, and James said at the same time.

Mat sighed, "no love in this house." he told them.

"Mat just try to act like a normal person for once." Jordan told her brother.

Just as she said that Dragon walked in staring intently at his cell phone. All he was wearing was a pair of white shorts, socks, and his body was still slightly wet from his shower. His hair was fuzzed out instead of being straight like it normally is.

"Dude that is the coolest tattoo I have ever seen, must be why he is called Dragon." Mat said getting Dragons attention at his name being called.

"No he got the tattoo because his name is Dragon." Marie told him.

Mat walked up to him and stuck his hand out, "I'm Mat, Jo's brother, nice to meet you." he said.

Dragon walked past him without looking at him and sat next to a blushing Jordan. He grabbed a plate and started putting food on it after nodding to Molly, _thank you_ he told her for the food.

"Dragon, I just got this floor redone, don't get it stained, I already have to figure out how to get blood stains out, I don't need water damage also." she told him. He nodded to her.

"How rude," Mat said before he grabbed Dragon by the shoulder and turned his chair around "dude I don't know where you came from, but around here when someone introduces themselves you are supposed to introduce yourself to them." he told the younger boy.

Dragon looked at his hand on his shoulder then back at him. He grabbed his wrist twisted it behind his back before he kicked his knees from under him making Mat fall to the floor in pain. Dragon was standing behind him with his left hand holding Mat's left hand and his right hand between Mat's shoulder blades forcing his face into the ground.

Jordan and Molly looked on with worry, Marie shook her head while Quinn, Ashley, Jamie, and James burst out laughing. Mat was screaming in pain, "get him off me!" he tried to yell, but it was muffled by the floor.

"Dragon let him go, he only wants to know your name, not fight you." Marie told him. Dragon slowly let him go and sat down to eat his breakfast.

Mat slowly got up, "that boy needs to be on a leash." he told Molly.

"Looks like your self defense lessons needs extra defense." James laughed at him.

"Like you could do something against him, he is like a miniature Bruce Lee." Mat countered.

"The lil dude is cool with me." James told him shrugging.

"Lets just go before we are late." Mat said walking out the kitchen rubbing his shoulder.

James patted Dragon on the shoulder, "next time you should make him cry." he told him.

"James!" Molly scolded making him laugh as he kissed her cheek and left.

"Mom shouldn't you be leaving?" Quinn asked.

Molly looked at the clock, "I guess I should, don't burn down the house." she said before leaving.

Jordan looked at Dragon with amazement, "he took my brother down like it was nothing, and he is twice his size." she said.

"Dragon is kind of a master at martial arts." Quinn told her.

Dragon finished his breakfast and walked into the yard, he looked around at the trees and grass, he wasn't use to seeing such things. He looked around, it all looked so well kept, "my mom has a garden further back." Quinn told him as everyone else came out.

They heard a barking noise. Dragon looked alarmed as he looked around for an attack. A white dog with black spots came running up to them. The dog sniffed them before going to Quinn and happily licking her face, "Polly did you miss me?" she asked playfully.

The girls played with the dog while Dragon explored the yard. He was surprised that one small space could have so many different things in it, he saw an outside kitchen, a garden full of flowers, and a different garden with fruits and vegetables. He saw a few trees that had fruit on them to, plus the very back looked like it was made specifically for the dog. The others looked at him, "he is like a kid." Jordan told them.

"He kind of is a kid." Marie told them.

"How he is a year younger than me?" Jordan asked.

"He spent the first 12 years of his life in a tube, the next 3 years was spent inside a cave. He really never been out until he started going to Bayville High." Marie told them.

"So that's why he wont use the shower in the basement?" Quinn asked.

"You was spying on him?" Ashley asked.

Quinn blushed at the thought while waving her arms in front of herself in a panic, "no he asked me where the biggest bathroom was, he said he refuses to use the, 'the tube like shower' as he called it." she told them.

Dragon walked up to them with a half eaten banana. The girls looked at him then giggled, "Dragon your supposed to take the peel off before you eat it." Marie told him through her giggles.

Dragon looked at the banana in wonder as Marie pulled the peel off it. Taking a bite of it his eyes lit up as he quickly finished it off. Jamie looked at him, "Dragon can you take us to the mall?" she asked.

Dragon looked at her then the others who all looked at him with hope, he shook his head 'no' before walking past them back into the house.

The girls looked at each other before running in the house behind him, "Dragon it will be fun." Marie told him.

_No, it wont be fun, I will have to watch as you run around like headless horses_ he told her.

"Come on Dragon, think about all the pretty girls you will get to see." Jordan told him.

Dragon blinked at her, _what are pretty girls_ he asked before walking back into the basement.

They all blinked at him walk away, "he can't be serious?" Ashley asked.

"I think he is." Quinn told her.

"Remember girls, he spent 12 years in a tube and 3 years learning to fight and being turned into a bookworm." Marie told them.

"Didn't those books teach him about male and female interaction?" Jordan asked.

"I'm pretty sure he knows what they do to produce a child, but that's about all." Marie told her shrugging.

"You mean all that time he has been with you, he hasn't once tried anything?" Jordan asked Ashley and Quinn.

The two shook their heads, "not once, its like he is an emotional robot." Ashley told her.

"The only person I think he actually cares for is Marie." Quinn told her.

"No, he just has known me the longest, and he saved my life." Marie told them.

"He saved your life, from what?" Jamie asked finally entering the conversation.

"A biker gang wanted revenge on him for beating their leader up, I had ran away from home and they found me. Gave him a choice save his motorcycle from being blown up or save me. He didn't know who I was and had no attachment to me so he went after his bike, somehow it blew up and he destroyed the gang, saving me and almost dying in the process." she told them.

They looked at her in shock, "you mean he was going to let you die?" Jamie asked.

Marie shrugged, "can't say if he was or not, but since then he has personally taken care of me." she told her.

"Like an older brother?" Ashley asked.

"Exactly." Marie said.

"Well can you get your older brother to take us to the mall?" Quinn asked.

"He hates the mall, so it will be difficult." Marie told her.

(break)

Dragon spent the last two hours avoiding the girls upstairs. Every chance they got they would ask him to go to the mall. He couldn't figure out what the fascination with that place was, it was full of loud annoying people who could barely afford what they was trying to buy, and they didn't exactly have the money to buy anything. He slowly walked upstairs and saw the girls watching TV. He crept to the kitchen and got some water out of the fridge, "so did you decide to take us to the mall?" he heard.

Slowly turning he saw the very people he was trying to avoid looking at him. He looked at the door to the basement and was about to make a run for it when it was closed and locked, "not getting away this time Dragon." Quinn told him.

Jamie and Marie grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room and sat him on the couch, "sat with us and watch iCarly, its my favorite show." Jamie told him.

"Then we can watch my favorite show, Witches of Waverly Place." Marie told him happily.

"After those we are going to watch Robin Hood Men in Tights." Quinn told her.

"Then Twilight Eclipse." Jordan told him.

"Then Harry Potter Deathly Hallows part 1." Ashley told him.

Dragon sat quietly it was only a few shows then he could go back to his basement, couldn't be that bad right?

(break)

After the 30 minute show was finished Dragon was looking at the TV horrified. He was constantly surrounded by girls and yet the ones on the TV seemed much worse, and the show was horrible. He couldn't believe that he was being forced to watch this stuff. He tried to get up, but Jamie and Marie tightened their grip on his arms and held him in place as the second show started to come on.

(break)

After the second show went off Dragon was confused. How could humans hate mutants so much yet will willingly make a show about humans having mutant powers.

(break)

By the time the first movie went off Dragon had absolutely no opinion on it. The entire movie didn't make sense to him, he just blinked at the black screen wondering what the point of the movie was.

(break)

When the second movie was over, Dragon wanted to burn his own eyes out, shiny vampires and love stricken werewolves? He wondered who wrote that movie so he could kill them. He has never met either, but he was pretty sure vampires nor werewolves would ever be so stricken with love over a human girl that it causes a war between the two. He was also pretty sure that vampires couldn't go out during the day because of the sun. as Ashley took the movie out he realized that he hated that movie and never would watch it again as long as he lived.

(break)

Of all the movies and shows he was forced to watch, the last one would be the one he would be willing to watch again, only because it reminded him of how much he hated his own parents. He felt he had something in common with the Potter boy, they both had someone who made their life a living hell and both had to find the power to kill them. The only major difference was that the person making Potter's life a living hell was some guy who he has never met, while Dragons problem was his parents. With that being known, he couldn't believe they made him watch all that crap.

"So Dragon which did you like the best?" Jamie asked.

"It was Twilight wasn't it?" Jordan asked.

"What no, it had to be Harry Potter." Ashley told her.

"Wizards of Waverly Place is so much better." Marie told them.

Dragon looked between them wondering what he done to deserve this, _ok I'll take you to the mall, please stop and don't make me watch those again_ he finally said before getting up and running to the basement.

The girls smiled brightly behind him, "told you it would work." Jordan said.

"I can't believe he actually lasted through them all." Ashley said as she laughed.

"Barely, I swear he looked as if he would break the TV a few times." Quinn said.

"Lets get ready, if we hurry we can get to the mall by 3." Marie said.

(break)

Dragon slowly drove around the parking lot looking for a parking spot. The girls head quickly moved around, "there is one." Ashley said pointing to a spot that just opened. Dragon sighed and pulled into the spot, "finally I thought we would never find a spot." Ashley said getting out.

Dragon slowly followed them as they walked into the building, "hey look Dragon is on that poster." Jamie said pointing to it.

They looked at it and saw Dragon on the poster standing outside the car dealership he got the Escalade from. He blinked at the picture, he don't remember seeing any cameras there, 'great what else can go wrong' he thought to himself.

"Rouge I can't believe we got the day free to come shopping with us." he heard.

Slowly turning he saw Rouge walking one of the many doors with another x-men. He didn't even have time to process how many different ways things could get worse now before he was dragged into the building.


	6. mother to the rescue

**Same Problems Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_Mother to the Rescue_

Dragon followed as the girls talked happily with bags in their hands. He constantly looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. As they walked into another store he noticed that it was a music one, and not one filled with clothes. He looked around and found a guitar, picking it up he started playing getting everyone's attention. Jordan picked up a violin and joined him as Quinn stood in front of a piano and started playing. By the time they stopped playing they had a small crowd that was visiting the music store, all clapping for them.

"That was awesome, I didn't know you three could play instruments!" Jamie told them.

"I was forced to learn." Jordan told her shrugging.

"What are we in here for anyway?" Marie asked.

"I remember you said Dragon's guitar broke and thought he would want a new one." Ashley told her.

(x-men)

"Logan are you sure they are here?" the red head female asked.

Logan sniffed the air, "my nose is never wrong, their entire group is here." he told her.

"I remember your nose led us to the wrong places a few times." the red head told him.

"Its to risky to attack them here, Jean try to locate them with your telepathy." the tall one told her.

"I told you already Scott, I can't reach him, something is blocking me," Jean told him as she focused, "I can reach a girl though, she isn't a mutant, but she is with them." she told them.

"I can smell her." Logan said.

"We will have to follow her then, lets make this fast." Scott said.

(x-men)

"Rouge can I ask you a question?" she was asked.

"Sure hun." Rouge replied in her accent.

"Why is Ororo acting so different around mom all of a sudden?" the girl asked.

Rouge looked at her, "Hope don't worry to much about them, I brought you with us to shop, not talk about whats tearing those two apart." she told her.

"Its about Dragon isn't it?" Hope asked.

Rouge sighed, "yes, now leave it alone or I will take you back home." she told her before walking off.

Rachel looked at Hope, "mom has been moody whenever his name is brought up lately." she told her.

"Ororo has been assigning anyone who talks about him to early morning training sessions with Logan, I wonder what happened." Hope told her.

(x-men)

Dragon walked to their table with a tray of food for everyone when the glass above them broke. The area went into chaos as three giant robots flew into the mall, _"mutants, you are under arrest come quietly"_ one of them said as they reached out to grab the 6 teenagers.

"RUN!" Ashley yelled as they all took off.

"_Mutants its futile to try to escape._" the sentinel said as they went after them.

The mall was now in complete chaos as people tried to escape the path of the sentinels. As they ran up the steps, Jamie tripped over her untied shoe string, "AHHH!" she yelled.

"_Mutant your under arrest."_ the sentinel said as it reached for her.

The sentinel was hit with a bolt of electricity and a yellow ball of solar power. Dragon slid under its hand and grabbed Jamie's hand before running off again. They ran past more mutants, "get 'em!" Logan said as the group of mutants started chasing them also.

Rouge stopped walking and looked behind her to see Dragon run past her with a group of teens. Close behind them was a pissed off looking Logan, an intense looking Scott, and an annoyed Jean who hated chasing her opponent as she flew past Logan and Scott towards Dragon. Not far behind them she saw three sentinels approaching, "Jubilee take Caylee, Rachel, and Hope and destroy those sentinels, I'm going after the others." she ordered.

"Mom, I want to help you!" Rachel protested.

"Go now!" Rogue demanded as she took to the air and sped off.

"Lets go." Jubilee said as she ran towards the sentinels.

"_More mutants, you are also under arrest."_ one said.

Jubilee watched as Rachel and Hope took to the air followed by Caylee as she transferred into her ice form. Jubilee jumped on the ice behind her daughter as they sped towards the machines, "alright lets see how your training has been paying off." she said to the three teens.

Rachel flew through the chest of one, while Hope fired off a kinetic energy blast at the other blowing it up. Caylee was able to freeze part of the last sentinel and blow up one arm with her powers, Jubilee took care of the rest.

(x-men)

Ashley turned a corner and slid to a stop as it was a dead end. They turned around and waited for the sentinels to come around the corner, but was surprised when Jean flew around followed by Logan and Scott. Jean landed on the ground as Scott approached them, "I admit that your one hard person to track, but now we found you and we will not leave without those mutants." he told Dragon.

Dragon glared at him.

Scott touched his glasses, "move or we will force you to move." he threatened.

Logan growled in frustration, "let me take him out now." he said.

A red beam flew from Scott towards Dragon, but was intercepted by a electricity and a solar ball, "stay out of this, we don't want to hurt you." Jean told them.

"You just want to hurt my brother, your son right?" Marie asked sarcastically.

"He is not my son." Jean stated firmly as she used her powers to throw Dragon away from the girls, "get them." she told her husband and Logan.

Before they could reach the girls a gust of wind stopped them as Dragon walked back in front of them.

"Looks like we will need to show this boy that he is no match for us." Logan said as he ran towards Dragon.

Everyone watched as the two was stopped by another mutant landing between them and throwing Logan back, "do not attack my son again." she threatened him, surprising everyone including herself with how fierce her threat was.

"Rouge what are you doing?" Jean asked.

"Protecting my son, which you should be doing." Rogue told her.

"That boy isn't your son." Jean told her.

Rogue resisted the urge to hit her friend, "we both know very well that he is our son, why are you being so against that fact?" she asked in anger.

"Why are you so willing to accept him, or did you forget that Sinister has constantly tried to kill us?" Jean asked back in anger.

Neither of the two heard or saw Jubilee come around the corner with the three teens.

"I hate Sinister as much as anyone else, I hate him even more now knowing that he used my genetics to create a person, but that don't change the fact that Dragon is my son, your son, or Ororo's son. The only thing stopping you from seeing that fact is your blind hatred for Sinister!" Rogue yelled at her.

"That experiment isn't my son, he isn't your son, he isn't Ororo's son, he isn't even human." Jean yelled back.

"What is he then?" Rogue asked.

"An experiment by a madman who has been trying to kill us since we have been alive. That thing is the best chance he has to achieve that, why can't you realize that?" Jean yelled at her.

"He is a human, he bleeds just like Rachel and Hope does, he feels just like them, he gets hurt just like them. You can't fault him for how he was born." Rouge told her.

"Of course you would say that, you have been trying to have a son since Rachel was born!" Jean replied.

"Don't you dare bring Rachel into this, it has nothing to do with her, this is about you denying your own son." Rogue yelled in rage.

"My son is home, but we all know how you wish that Rachel was born a male." Jean told her.

Rachel looked at her mother to find out if that was true. Rouge went from rage to furry as she sped towards Jean and punched her so hard she was sent flying through the wall behind her, "if you ever suggest that I want anything else but my daughter I will kill you." she promised.

"Mom?" Rachel questioned shocking Rogue.

"Hun." she said in shock.

"Is that true?" Rachel questioned.

Rogue sighed, "I admit when I first got pregnant I wanted a boy, but I once you was born I knew that you was the child that I always wanted and wouldn't trade having you for anything, not even a boy."

Rouge grabbed her head in pain as Jean walked out of the hole she made, "if you ever attack me again Rouge it will be the last mistake you ever make." she promised.

Hope looked wide-eyed, "mom." she whispered. She never seen her mother attack anyone with so much furry. Rachel was at a lost as what to do, if she tried to help her mom she would end up fighting her best friend, but if she didn't help that mean she agreed with Jean, right?

"Rachel stay out of this!" Rouge yelled as she tried to fight the mental assault by Jean.

"Jean stop this!" Jubilee yelled at her.

"Jubilee stay out of this." Jean told her.

She pressed a button on her shirt, "Storm some to the mall now, Rouge and Jean are about to fight!" she said in panic.

"I will be there shortly." the voice came to her.

Dragon and his group was just shocked, "who should we help?" Jamie asked.

"No one, they both have been trying to harm Dragon." Marie told them.

Dragon was again in a state of unwanted emotions. Here was his mother being mentally attacked and couldn't do anything. Making a decision he looked at Jean with pure hate, "LEAVE MY MOTHER ALONE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before he attacked her with a force of telepathy he didn't know he possessed.

Everyone was shocked as Jean dropped to her knees screaming as loud as she could as all her mental barriers was broken by pure force. As he attacked her he heard laughing in the back of his head, _that's right my son, destroy her, destroy the one who hurt your mother, kill her painfully_ the voice told him.

_Kill her_ Dragon repeated in his head.

"Dragon." Marie said nervously, she didn't know anything about his powers so she didn't know what to do.

"Kill her, father says kill her!" Dragon said as his eyes changed from light blue to a foggy gray.

"Whats wrong with Dragon?" Jamie asked in fear.

"He is being possessed by his father." Quinn told him.

"How do you know that?" Ashley asked.

"I read one of his telepathy books, a telepathic person can be controlled by another telepathy user if they are at a state of uncertainty, if strong enough the person who is controlling them can make them do anything." Quinn told them.

"Kill kill kill kill." Dragon kept repeating as he kept his assault on Jean while lifting her with his wind.

"MOM!" Hope yelled as she attacked Dragon with kinetic energy. The energy was enough to knock him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

Scott caught Jean as she fell out the air while Logan ran towards Dragon prepared on killing him once and for all. Marie, Ashley, Jamie, and Quinn ran in front of him prepared to protect him.

"Move or I will go through you." he threatened.

"I guess you will have to go through us." Ashley said as she wasn't moving.

"Your death." Logan said as he started to attack them.

"Logan stop you attack now!" a voice demanded.

He turned around and saw Ororo floating above them. Not far behind her was the professor, Iceman, Nathan, Emma Frost, Kitty, Nightcrawler, and Beast running up to them.

"What is going on?" the professor asked once he reached them.

"As I told Storm, Jean and Rouge were about to fight." Jubilee told him.

"Start at the beginning." the professor said.

"We came here to get those girls like you told us, when Dragon tried to stop us a fight broke out. Rouge came and told us not to attack her son again, her and Jean got into it, Rouge punched Jean, Jean attacked her mentally, then out of nowhere Dragon launched a mental assault on Jean." Scott explained.

"I like how you conveniently left out the part about you and Logan attacking him for no reason, or the fact that you ignored the three sentinels that was here." Rouge told him.

"Your missing the point Rouge, we had a mission and you compromised it." Scott explained calmly.

Rouge rolled her eyes at him, "how could I be so reckless, I saw my son being attacked by his own mother and went to help him," she then looked at him, "what should I have done?" she finished.

"Wait you had a mission to kidnap those girls?" Storm asked.

"That's not important right now." the professor told her.

"Like hell its not, your risking everyone life here for your blind hatred from others safety." Rouge told him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I will be taking my property back now." they heard.

Everyone turned and saw Mister Sinister standing next to an older version of Nightcrawler, except he was red. Sinister picked up the unconscious body of Dragon, "Azazel if you don't mind?" he asked. The three vanished in red smoke.

Everyone just looked not speaking at the spot where the red smoke was disappearing from. Turning to look at everyone else the confusion was clearly evident on Jordan face, "what the hell just happened? Who were those two?" she asked.

They looked at her, "the guy with the over exaggerated cape was Mister Sinister, Dragons father." Marie told her.

"Who was the other guy?" Jordan asked.

"Azazel, my father." Nightcrawler told her.

The girls thought about this new information before turning to Jean, "let me get this straight, you hate Dragon so much your denying any connection to him because of Mister Sinister is his father?" Ashley asked.

"There is no point in asking her that, you saw how much she thinks about Dragon." Rouge told her.

"Sorry for being cynical, but you have a huge double standard." Ashley told Jean.

"Who are you to judge me child?" Jean asked.

Ashley ignored her question, "how can you blame Dragon because of who is father is, when that blue guy has two evil parents? His father just kidnapped your son and his mother has been trying to kill Dragon since I have known him?"

"Not only that, but if I remember what Mystique told me correct, Rouge is her daughter, so based on how you treat Dragon, shouldn't you hate them also?" Marie asked.

"They are different, Rouge has been my best friend most of my life and Nightcrawler is completely harmless." Jean said defensively.

Rouge started to fly towards the hole in the ceiling, "I don't even blame you for not accepting Dragon." she told Jean.

"Excuse me, didn't you just attack me?" Jean asked her.

"You doubted my love for Rachel, but I blame this entire thing on the professor. He has spent as much time as possible trying to mold you to think a certain way and until recently I thought he has failed at that, I may be wrong." Rouge told her before flying off.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To find your brother." Rouge said before she was gone.

Storm looked at the girls before walking up to them, "will you please come with me." she asked.

"Why should we?" Jordan asked.

"Because those sentinels will continue to come after you, there is no hiding from them the best we can do is stay together and take them out when they come for us, and you all know more about my son than I do and I need some information if we are going to find him." Storm told her.

The girls looked at each other wondering if they should go with her. Being the oldest Ashley stepped out, "I'll come with you." she told her.

"Ashley?" Jamie asked.

"Look I don't like this anymore than the rest of you, but we need her help to find Dragon." Ashley told them.

"I can't promise that things will be easy for you, I can't promise that you will fit in at the mansion, but I can promise that we will find Dragon and you will be treated as any other student at the mansion." Stormed told them.

"We have one condition." Ashley told her.

"Whats that?" Storm asked.

The girls looked at each other, "we stay together no matter what anyone say, as long as we are there we will not be separated and made to fit in with the other mutants." Ashley told her.

Storm smiled at them, "the best groups are those who have great teamwork, you 5 will not be separated while your at the mansion." she promised.

(x-men)

The ride back to the mansion was quiet and tense. No one knew what to say. Could the x-men trust the newcomers, could the newcomers trust the x-men? Storm landed the x-jet and everyone piled out. The x-men wondered off into the mansion, Storm looked at them, "follow me, I will show you to your quarters." she told them.

She led them through the mansion ignoring the looks they were receiving from the others. As she passed the main hall she saw someone leaving, "Natasha?"

The light brown haired lady turned around, "Ororo, I was just leaving." she said walking up to her.

"Here to visit Hank again?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, he needed my help on a project he is working on, who are the new girls?" the lady asked. She stood about 5'8", had long brown hair pulled back in a single braid, kind blue eyes, and she was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a white t-shirt.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Ororo asked seriously.

Noting the tone in the question she nodded, "of course, whats wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Girls I will be right back, have a seat on the couch." Ororo told them and led Natasha away. Walking into one of the many rooms and closing the door Ororo looked at her friend, "how long have we known each other?" she asked.

"Since was a kid maybe 10 or 11, why?" Natasha asked.

"In all that time I have never asked you for any favors, but I need one now." Ororo told her.

"For you anything, you know this, just tell me what you need." the brown haired lady told her.

"I know you have other responsibilities, but I need you to keep an eye on those girls for a few days." Ororo told her.

"Ororo you know I will do anything for you, but I don't get along with teenagers to well, that's why I wont become a full member of the x-men." her friend replied.

"I know, but I need you, I would do it myself but I have to find my son." Ororo told her desperately.

Natasha thought about it, "you mean that Dragon boy?" she asked.

"Yes, there was a fight between Jean and Rouge at the mall about him, then Sinister came and took him before we could stop him. Natasha I need to find my son." Ororo explained.

Natasha sighed, "of course I will look after them, after all the times you have helped me."

"Thank you." Ororo then hugged her and led her out of the room. She walked up to the girls, "I know I said I would look after you, but I am going to find Dragon, Natasha is my best friend and I trust her with my own life, she has agreed to stay here at the mansion and make sure your taken care of until I return."

The girls looked at her, "well I'm Natasha, you can call me that, Tasha or Hack, whats your names?" she asked.

"Ashley, Quinn, Jordan, Jamie, and Marie." Ashley introduced pointing to the girls as she told their names.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Jamie asked.

"Either her or wait until the professor appoints someone to look after you." Natasha told them.

"We only have two rooms available at the moment and both only have two beds in them." Ororo told them.

"Marie can stay in my room, I have an extra bed and need a roommate." they heard.

They all looked to the top of the steps and saw a young girl standing there with an all blue uniform on with an 'X' over the front. She had short black hair, and a pair of red glasses on her forehead. She practically skipped down the steps as she approached them.

"Caylee shouldn't you be heading down to the training room?" Ororo asked.

"Well yes, but why do I have to train I never get to go on any missions?" the girl asked.

Ororo shook her head, "your just like your mother."

"So do you want to share a room with me?" Caylee asked Marie.

"Um, I guess." Marie told her.

"Great, come on I'll show you around." Caylee said and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a hallway.

"You should get going if you want a tour of the place." Ororo told the rest.

(end)

How was this chapter? Please review.


	7. the mansion

**Same Problems Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_The Mansion_

Darkness. Complete and utter darkness is all she saw as her eyes opened. Trying to remember what happened and where she was at the moment was the most painful thing imaginable. Even opening her eyes was proving to be a challenge as it felt like her eyes was screwed shut. Naturally panic started to sink in until a comforting hand touched her arm.

"What happened?" she heard a voice asked in concern.

"I don't know, one minute we are following Caylee another she is on the ground screaming in pain." answered another confused voice.

"Caylee what happened?" another concerned voice asked.

"Well, I was taking them on a tour showing them the training section of the mansion when the lights went out and Marie started to scream in pain." Caylee told them.

"Who would want to hurt her?" another voice asked.

"Almost every who knows of her relationship with Dragon." the first voice said.

"So all we have to do is figure out who had the motive to attack her but didn't want to be seen?" Caylee asked.

Marie fell back into unconsciousness after that as the pain of the attack was to much to force herself to stay conscious long enough to figure out who the other voices belonged to.

Natasha looked at the teen girl with a look that none of the others could understand, "Ororo is going to have my head when she finds out about this." she finally said with a sigh.

Quinn looked at her, "how can you think of your own safety at a time like this?"

(x-men)

Jean was listening to the meeting with the other professors in the mansion as they tried to figure out who attacked Marie and why. She couldn't see the need to question every student for something that was obviously an accident. As she thought it over there was really only one person who she could think would have a reason to attack her, "Sandy is still out of the mansion right?" she asked.

"Yes, she wont be back for another week why?" the professor asked.

Jean thought about this, "she is the only one who I can think of that will attack her since the two almost got into a fight last time Marie was here, maybe it was just a prank gone wrong, you know how the older kids are always bullying on Caylee because she is the youngest." she told them.

(x-men)

Quinn was sleeping in her assigned bed in her room with Jordan when she started having the weirdest dream ever. In her dream she was working on an important experiment with the Hank when all of a sudden the room changed. Instead of the lab they where in they was sitting in front of a basket of food on a perfect day. The grass was shining green, the sky was clear blue, and the sun was beaming down on them. She was laughing at something Hank said spitting her juice out. Hank wiped her mouth with a napkin letting his finger linger on her lip on her lip a little longer then necessary. Slowly the two started to lean closer to each other, Quinn lips spread apart slightly in preparation.

(x-men)

The feeling of ice cold water over her entire body is not what she expected a kiss to feel like, but as her eyes flew open and a scream escaped her mouth she realized a few things about her dream, first she didn't look like a 25 year old, second her hair wasn't light brown or long, her eyes wasn't blue, and probably more importantly her name wasn't Natasha and she didn't have a secret crush on Hank. She looked at Natasha in horror as she returned the look with one of pure rage.

Jordan jumped out of her bed in shock at the sudden scream and stared at her best friend and Natasha in confusion wondering what was going on.

"Stay out of my head, or I will make your life here a living hell!" Natasha promised and stormed out the room with her empty bucket in hand and a noticeably pink hue pm her cheeks.

"Quinn?" Jordan said slowly.

The now freezing mutant looked at her, "Natasha have a crush on Hank." she said.

"You mean the blue animal?" Jordan asked in confusion.

Quinn nodded, "yes."

Jordan thought about this, "I think we should set them up."

Quinn nodded, "after sleep." she told her.

(x-men)

Natasha looked at her clock and sighed. It could be totally possible that she overreacted with the girls whose name she couldn't currently remember, but the girl was invading her personal space, literally. Swinging her legs off the bed she hopped in the shower with the hope of talking her problem out with Hank. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her face. As the hot water ran down her body she thought over what she recently got herself into by accepting Ororo's request to watch a group of teenage girls. She hated teenage girls.

She walked out of her room and found said girls looking at her expectantly. As they stared at each other Natasha blinked and walked away without speaking. Walking into the lab she put on her white coat and started looking over the instruments in the room. A blue head appeared upside down in her vision, "are we allowing visitors to watch us now?" he asked.

Natasha looked out the glass wall and saw the girls standing there looking lost and bored at the same time. Walking out the door she looked at them with her arms crossed, "ok girls look, I know I am responsible for you while Ororo is not here, but that does not mean follow me around like lost puppies, now go do something with yourselves, make friends, and again STOP FOLLOWING ME!" she then turned on her heels hair flowing behind her as she stormed back into the room and shut the door.

The girls blinked behind her in surprise, "well, I guess we should find something to do?" Jamie asked.

"I don't think she likes us to much." Marie told them.

"You don't say?" Ashley asked as she walked down the hall with the girls following her.

(x-men)

A week later things around the mansion was weird. Everyone was trying to act as normal as possible with all the residents trying not to mention the obvious tension between Jean, Rouge, and Ororo. The two who was affected the most where Hope and Rachel, best friends, and daughters of Jean and Rouge. They where sitting in their shared room just looking at each other not knowing what to say to the other. They knew they had to talk this out but neither wanted to be the first to say what was on their mind.

"I think your mom is wrong." Rachel said all of a sudden while closing her eyes so she didn't have to see Hope's reaction.

Hope looked at her in surprise, "wrong how?" she asked.

Rachel looked at her with confidence, "well she claims to hate Dragon because of his father, and while that may be true it also shows that either she is a really good liar or she really deep down hates my mom and Kurt but doesn't want to admit it." she told her.

Hope thought about it, "that is a good argument, but my mother doesn't hate your mom or Kurt we both know that."

"So what is the real reason she will not acknowledge Dragon's existence?" Rachel asked.

Hope thought about it, "I think its the thought that her DNA was stolen and used for evil." she finally said.

It was Rachel's turn to think about what was said, "if it was my DNA I would be pretty mad to." she admitted.

They both feel silent as they thought about things again.

"Nate totally agrees with mom and dad on this." Hope thought out loud.

"I think my mom and Ororo are also wrong about how they are taking the entire thing." Rachel told her.

Hope looked up in surprise no one ever thought that Ororo's decisions where wrong, "why do you say that?" she questioned.

"I think they are taking the entire thing to personal and not thinking everything through." Rachel admitted.

Hope looked at her black haired friend, "what do you think about the entire thing?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged, "he is the only brother I have so naturally I would like to get to know him, but I'm not about to jump right into the sisterly role without knowing him."

"So we be friends first?" Hope asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Rachel told her.

The two got up satisfied with their talk and walked out the door and towards the main entrance, "we are diffidently the adults at the moment." Rachel commented.

Hope looked at the scene in front of her, her mother was currently in a heated discussion with Rouge Ororo was pacing with a dangerous yet concentrated look on her face and the other adults in the mansion was sitting or standing around tossing in their opinion at times, except Natasha who was currently standing as far away from Ororo as she could and the actual kids in the mansion was watching with mild amusement, "diffidently the adults." she agreed.

"Children!" Rachel yelled.

No one stopped to pay them any attention.

"Kids!" Hope tried.

Again no luck.

Rachel sighed and reached in her pocket and pulled out a card before tossing it between her mother and Jean where it blew up shocking both of them.

Rouge looked at her daughter, "Rachel what do you want?"

"Now that we have the _kids_ attention we have something to say" Rachel told her.

As Jean was about to say something Hope quickly spoke up, "wait until your told to speak, time for us _adults_ to finally speak." she told her mother she shut up in shock and confusion.

"Now we both think all of you have handled this as poorly as possible." Rachel started.

"In other words you have effectively turned into raving teenage girls thrusting us into the roll of parenthood before any of us are ready and quite frankly we are tired of listening to your stupid arguments." Hope cut in.

"Mom we all know why you want to find Dragon since you know what its is like to have a parent try and use for you evil better then anyone, but that does not give you permission to run out looking for him and be gone for days without at least calling me, you know your daughter who needs your motherly love to find out how I'm doing or if I need you for any personal mother daughter things." Rachel told her in a not so nice manner making Rouge rethink how she went about the entire situation.

Jean looked at her smugly, "told you that I was right."she said.

"Mom, your completely wrong in every aspect of this situation. Whether you want to admit it or not Dragon is as much your son as Rouges, Ororo's, and unfortunately Mister Sinister, so stop being a hypocrite and be an adult." Hope said.

Jean tilted her head to the side slowly as she looked at her daughter as her green eyes betrayed the loving expression she was attempting to give her with a fury in them that quite frankly scared the crap out of Hope, "would you like to repeat that last statement daughter?" she asked nicely making Hope gulp loudly and slowly back away.

Hope slowly shook her head no not wanting to anger her mother anymore and her previous confidence effectively gone. But luckily for her the always bubbly Caylee was there to help her out, "she said stop being a hypocrite and be an adult." she said smiling happily at her.

Hope turned and glared at her, "thanks Caylee." she said sarcastically.

"No problem." was her reply.

"A hypocrite, exactly how am I a hypocrite daughter?" Jean asked now towering over her.

Hope looked around hopelessly for help knowing she was not receiving any, even her father was currently throwing her under the bus, "well you kind of want Dragon to die because he has an evil, demented, insane, horrible father yet your best friends with someone who has an evil, demented, insane, horrible mother." she said quietly.

Jean looked at her before spinning on her heels and looking at Rachel, "what exactly is your plan? Turn my own daughter against me? Try to prove I'm going psycho? Turn the entire mansion against me?" she asked in anger.

Rachel backed up in fear of the telepathic woman while Rouge put herself between the two, "don't blame my daughter because you can't decide if you hate Dragon because of who he is or because of Sinister." she told her.

"Oh so now you have something else you want to say?" Jean asked

"Yes your slowly but surely going psycho." Rouge told her.

"I'm not going psycho, everyone else in the world has lost their minds, I'm perfectly fine." Jean hissed at her.

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery." Rouge told her clearly being sarcastic but it was completely lost on the redhead.

Jean turned and looked at everyone in the room, which was everyone living in the mansion, "anyone else have anything to say or add?" she asked daring someone to speak.

Of course the rhetorical question was completely lost by the most unlikely answers and person, "I'm hungry," the youngest person in the mansion said which caused everyone to look at her, "oh that was rhetorical wasn't it?" she asked with a smile.

Ashley smacked her hand to her own face in embarrassment, "Jamie your clueless when you want to be." she told her.

"Yes but I'm still hungry." Jamie told her with a pout.

Ororo stepped up, "alright everyone today's meeting is over and its time for lunch, all students go to the cafeteria, adults to the meeting room. Natasha you stay." she said and the main hall was empty within 2 minutes.

Natasha shifted slightly under the gaze she was getting from Ororo, "look I'm sorry how I treated the girls." she said all of a sudden.

"Tasha how is things with Hank?" Ororo asked surprising her.

Shifting uncomfortably from one leg to the other Natasha looked at the ground, "not so good, I cant seem to connect with him enough for him to take notice that I like him."

Ororo nodded, "keep at it, if anyone can tame the beast within him its you." she said laughing slightly at her own joke.

Natasha looked at her and bit her lip, "Ororo are you mad at me or not?" she finally asked.

"No, I knew you what you would do when I asked you to watch them." Ororo told her honestly.

Natasha looked at her shocked, "then why ask me to watch them?"

Ororo shrugged, "if I wanted them coddled I would have asked Jubilee."

"So why did you ask me to do this?" Natasha asked.

"I needed someone to watch the girls while I was away." Ororo told her and walk towards the meeting room.

(x-men)

Walking into the meeting room was sight that not many would have thought they would see, the X-Men was sitting quietly while looking at the giant computer screen where Mister Sinister sat quietly looking at them. Looking at her Mister Sinister smiled, "your here finally, we can begin." he said,

"Begin what?" Ororo asked with a hard glare.

Sinister smiled at her, "as you know our _wonderful son_ Dragon has been with me for a week"

"What did you do to him?" Ororo asked.

"Nothing but remind him why I created him and train him to be an even better killing machine then he ever was before. Of course he is a bit of a hazard around the others, but that's not a problem as they stay away from him," Sinister made a motion with his hand and two figures walked into view. The first they immediately knew as Dragon, he looked exactly the same except for the scratched and cuts that was across his bare upper body. The second person was a surprise as the first thing they noticed was that she was her lilac skin, she also had dark pink hair, pointed ears, and pupil-less green eyes. She looked at them with a look of pure innocence while waving at them. With that the screen went black.

The room was so quiet at the moment that everyone could hear the person next to them breathing. The professor moved his chair so he was looking at everyone, "we must find out how many mutants he has been able to brainwash under his control." he told them.

"We should start by finding out who that girl was." Ororo commented.

The door opened and Logan walked in with a newspaper and beer in his hands, "that will be easy she goes by the name Blink, killed three guards last week when she unlocked her powers, now will someone give me the remote before the fighting match stats?" he asked taking a seat on one of the chairs and holding his hand up for the remote.

(x-men)

Ororo walked into the training room with Quinn, Ashley, Marie, Jordan, and Jamie following her "ok I'm sure Caylee told you about this room, but if not its our training room and today I will start teaching you to control your power and emotions." she told them.

Jamie raised her hand, "what does emotions have to do with our powers?"

"Jamie your supposed to wait until your given permission before you speak when you raise your hand." Ashley told her with a sigh.

Jamie stuck her tongue out at her. Ororo smiled at them, "Jamie what happened when you last saw Magneto?"

Jamie got visibly angry, "I tried to kill him."

"Yes and how did that go?" Ororo asked.

"Not good, he was to powerful." Jamie told her.

"You had him out numbered right?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, but I just attacked without thinking." Jamie said.

"Exactly, if you lose your emotions then you do things without thinking." Ororo told her.

"What do we need to do first?" Ashley asked.

Ororo ushered them to the center of the room, "I need to know each of your powers."

The girls looked at each other nervously before looking back at Ororo with confidence in their eyes. Ashley had a single yellow flame spinning around the length of her body. Marie had lighting jumping from one had to the other. Jamie was had a coin floating in the air in front of her face. Quinn stood there with a smile on her face while Jordan tried to avoid looking at anything but the ground.

Ororo looked at her with an arched eyebrow, "and your powers are?" she asked.

Jordan blushed, "I'm not a mutant." she mumbled quietly.

Looking the terrified girl over she nodded and walked past them, "wait here." she said as the door closed behind her.

The girls looked at each other wondering if they should just stand there waiting for her to return. Before either could say anything the door was opened again and Ororo swiftly walked back in with two boxes in her hands. Sitting the two on the ground in front of her she looked at the girls, "since J comes before Q in the alphabet, Jordan come pick a box." Jordan walked up and looked at the two before settling on the smaller of the two. Quinn then walked up to the other box and picked it up.

Jordan opened up her box and found two small knives, "a pair of Japanese bladed sai's, similar to the ones used by Elektra for assassinations. Just because you do not have powers does not mean you will not train long and hard to become a skilled combatant, you have chosen to side with us mutants and you will be seen and treated a one so you will learn to fight as if you where one."

Quinn opened her box and found a what looked like a long stick, "the Japanese bo is a long staff used in martial arts form called bojutsu. This particular bo was given to me in one of my trips to Japan, it is made red oak and is extremely hard. I had Hank do some minor alterations to it so it will be easier to carry around."

Jamie looked at the two, "why don't I get a cool weapon?" she asked.

"Because you have not made a weapon yet, they get those because Jordan doesn't have any powers and Quinn's power is completely useless in combat and as you saw once magnetism is very useful in combat so unless you have the skills needed to make your own weapon or money to buy your own weapon stop complaining." Ororo told her.

"I have a weapon!" Marie said happily as she hit the button on her watch and changed into her combat gear and her nunchucks in her hand.

Ororo nodded, "right, now you five are a team you will act like a team, you will think like a team, and you will dress like a team," she stopped and looked at them, "we need to get you a uniform before you can start doing missions."

"Can it be something different then what the X-Men wear?" Ashley asked.

"Your not part of the X-Men so why would you wear our uniform?" Ororo asked.

"Oh right, sorry for interrupting." Ashley said slightly embarrassed.

"Alright time for training, I will start you out on the beginner level as you get comfortable using your powers in a fight and working as a team the level will increase, there are 20 total levels and your jobs are to get past the first 2 before the end of the week." Ororo told them and walked out before appearing in the window looking down at them.

Quinn looked from her weapon to Ororo, "Jordan gets two swords and I get an over glorified stick?" she asked disbelieving.

The others looked at her while Ororo looked down from the window, "did you not hear anything I said about the bo?" she asked.

"I heard everything, but its still an over glorified stick." Quinn said.

Ororo sighed, "training is over go outside." she told them while rubbing her head.

"But its raining outside." Jamie told her.

"Just go!" Ororo exclaimed at them making them run out the room in a hurry. She started to pace the small control room she was in, "an over glorified stick!" she repeated. She walked out the room and found Hope and Rachel roaming the halls, "Rachel your father taught you to use the bo right?"

"Um, yes one of the more useful things he taught me." she replied.

"Good I need you to do a demonstration out in the court yard." Ororo told her.

"You mean I actually get to play in the rain?" she asked a little excited.

"Yes." Ororo said and led them outside where they found the girls sitting on the porch trying to stay dry.

Rachel walked out into the court yard and pulled out her miniature bo and extended it to the full size. She started with some simple twirls of her weapon. Soon she was moving in elaborate circles yet wasn't moving from the spot she started in. They watched as Rachel twirled and flipped with her bo. Quinn was mesmerized by her as she stopped and smiled at them, "I'm going to learn how to do that?" she asked.

"Well not that its a particular stye that only Gambit knows." Ororo told her.

"Rachel what have I told you about playing in the rain?" Rouge asked from the door.


	8. hyper mutants

**Same Problems Different Mutants**

Destroying the X-Men isn't as easy as Minister Sinister thought. Gaining their trust is though. Sinister attempts to create the perfect mutant again, but this time he may have succeeded. What does this mean for the X-Men?

_Hyper Mutants_

Caylee ran around the mansion with Marie and Jamie closely following, "Where are we going?" a heavily breathing asked.

"To see Tasha, she has candy!" Caylee exclaimed.

"Candy!" Jamie yelled.

They burst into the lab room and skidded into a stop but still bumped into Hank. He turned and looked at the three, "What do we have here?" he asked.

"Cool a real beast, where is your beauty?" Jamie asked.

Marie looked at her, "You stole my phone again, didn't you?" she asked.

Jamie shrugged, "I was bored."

Marie turned to beast, "So where is your beauty?" she asked with her head tilted in a confused manner.

Jamie mirrored her expression making Hank laugh, "Are you two twins?" he asked.

The two looked at each other, "No, we have only known each other for a few months." Jamie told him happily.

"Well whats your names, age, birthday, and powers?" Hank asked.

"Marie is my name, I was born on January 19, 2000 and I can control lighting." Marie told him.

"Jamie is what I go by, I was born January 20, 2000 and my power is magnetism." Jamie told him.

Hank looked at them, "Interesting." he told them before getting back to work.

Natasha walked up, "Caylee your here and you brought other." she said.

"Yeah Marie and Jamie, their my new best friends, do you know their birthday is one day apart, but I'm still older by a few months." Caylee said happily.

Natasha looked relieved when she heard that Caylee was older than them, "A day apart you say, perhaps they are twins?" she asked.

"Nope!" both Jamie and Marie said at the same time and sent the other a glare.

Natasha laughed, "Follow me." she told them and led them further into the lab.

(x-men)

Natasha walked into the main hall to see what the commotion was. Jamie, Marie, and Caylee followed her all with a bag of candy in their hand and talking very loud to each other. As they walked in they saw that a new mutant was there and was currently discovering he was a mutant, since he was still transforming into what looked like a spider. Natasha was able to determine that by the fact that he was currently screaming in pain and about his life being ruined. The three 12 year old's walked right past her and up to the screaming boy, sitting their half empty candy bag down, "Hey why are you screaming?" Jamie asked.

"Whats your name?" Marie asked.

"Your a giant spider." Caylee told him.

"Where are you from?" Jamie asked.

"Can you count to a million?" Marie asked.

"Can you make a spider web?" Caylee asked.

"Can we climb on your back?" Jamie asked.

"I bet you can hold us with no problem since you have 8 legs?' Marie asked.

"Ready here we come!" Caylee exclaimed.

With that the three ran and jumped on the poor boy before anyone could stop them. They was disappointed when their force made him fall flat on his face. They jumped off him laughing wildly, "mom look what we can do!" Caylee yelled at Jubilee.

We that Marie shot a bolt of lighting into the air. Jamie followed with a concentrated ball of magnetism which she made surround the lighting. Caylee followed by freezing it in a crystal of ice. The statue the three made floated in the air, which the others didn't know how that was happening, but would find out once they calmed down the hyper mutants, if they could catch them since they just ran out the building.

The others looked at the downed boy then at the door, "what the hell was that!" the boy yelled.

"Sir calm down tell us your name." professor X said.

"No leave me alone you freak, your all freaks, your turning me into a freak, you freaks ruined my perfect life, it was completely freak free and I was going to the NBA do you freaking know what that means, I'm freaking stuck with freaks instead of freaking hot women willing to take their freaking clothes off for me and millions of freaking dollars. So don't tell me to freaking calm down you freaking old fucking. Look at me I'm a freaking spider, I can't play basketball as a freaking spider!" he ranted at the top of his lungs.

The others looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "ok so lets split up and find those hyper kids before they turn the entire city into a giant lighting, magnetized, crystal similar to the one still floating here." Ororo said and walked out the building with a few of the others following.

Natasha stood rooted in her spot with a blank expression on her face as the word freak kept repeating itself in her head. Slowly the world around her started to go black and before she knew it she found herself inside of her 14 year old body.

_(flashback)_

_Natasha looked up from her homework when the lab door opened, "Tasha you ready for your next group of students who you're tutoring today?" a short blonde asked._

_'Oh God,' Nat moaned covering her face with her hands 'no I don't want to see this again.'_

_Natasha looked up at her, "Yeah I'm almost finished with my homework."_

_Her friend walked up to her and looked at her paper, "Tasha what is all those 0's and 1's?" she asked confused._

_Natasha looked at the paper, "I don't know." she said confused._

_"Erase it, scratch it out, do it over, don't let anyone see it!" Nat yelled in the background knowing that her past self couldn't hear her._

_Natasha stuffed her work in her bag as the five students she was supposed to help with their math walked in. All five walked in like they were kings of the high school with their letterman's jacket on and open so others could see their football jersey number. They sat down and took out their math, "Tasha if we pass this upcoming test we will personally win our next game for you." one of the boys said. Nat rolled her eyes and sighed._

_Natasha turned towards the dry erase board so they wouldn't see her blush, "ok." she squeaked._

_As she went about tutoring and correcting their work an IT specialist from the nearby college came in the room and went about fixing the computers. As she started writing one of the answers on the board the football players started to notice that it was in 0's and 1's, "Um Natasha I know I'm not the best when it comes to math, but what is that you're having us copy?" One of them asked._

_Natasha looked at the board in horror, "Frick, that's the second time that happened." she whispered. Nat paled, no it was happening again._

_The IT guy looked at the board, "You know binary code?" he asked her._

_The group of 9th graders looked at him, "Know what?" Natasha asked._

_"Binary code, the language that computers talk to each other in, it's amazing that one so young knows it, most don't start learning it until they get into an IT program, which one are you in?" he asked. Nat couldn't move couldn't speak, this was the worst dream ever._

_"Don't answer that question, say you're tired and did it by mistake, don't say anything at all!" Nat yelled when she finally found her voice._

_"Um, I don't take an IT program, it just popped in my head when I was doing my homework." Natasha said unsure._

_The IT nodded, "And could I see your homework?" he asked._

_"Say no and run away, farm far away!" Nat yelled, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes._

_She pulled the work out her bag and gave it to him. He looked it over for a few minutes, "nice, your figured out the problem, it's like the computers where talking to you." he told her._

_Natasha looked thoughtful, "that would explain the voices I heard when I wrote that down."_

_"Don't say that out loud!" Nat yelled helpless. "You NEVER say there are voices in your head unless they are telling you to kill yourself or other people!"_

_"I told you she was a freak." One of the football players said._

_Natasha looked at everyone confused as they looked at her, "What did I say?" Nat's head sank into her hands. 'I said I didn't want to see this…' _

_(flashback ends)_

Jamie, Marie, and Caylee laughed as they ran from the mansion. Since they was hyped up on candy they decided to see who can the most damage. Jamie happily ran down the middle of the street as cars just flipped as she went past them. Marie also ran down the street but she was literally blasting cars making them flip into trees and buildings. That of course caused a few fires to erupt from the explosion that resulted from her lighting hitting the cars in certain spots. Caylee simply settled for freezing everything.

The three stopped then they came to an intersection and looked down each way, "What now?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know." Caylee said as she looked down each way.

"I have a few ideas." they heard from behind them. Before they knew it they was being forced in the back of a van.

(x-men)

Looking across the room at a small chest at the sound of ringing in annoyance was a group of mutants. As they looked at it most of them thought the same thing, "Dragon will you turn off your phone if your not going to use it?" the pink one asked getting up from her position and stretching.

"Really Dragon, will you at least go see who it is this time?" the blue one asked also getting up and stretching.

Dragon got up and crossed the distance and opened the chest looking at the phone. The message on it was simple, 'HELP'. After a few seconds he hit a button on his watch and was wearing his mutant uniform. The others couldn't help but smile at the chance to get out into the real world as they hit the button on their watch also and followed him out.

(x-men)

"You better let us go or you will be sorry when my mom finds us!" Caylee yelled.

"Your so dead when Ashley finds me!" Jamie yelled.

"My brother will kill you all very painfully!" Marie yelled.

The door to the building they where walking to and a man walked out, "Please ignore the mutants," he told the reporters who was in front, "they will come up with anything so they will not be sent to the new jail made just for their kind."

"Mr. Graydon they are kids, is it really necessary to throw them in prison?" a reporter asked.

"Ms. Reporter, they maybe kids now, but in a few short years they will no longer be kids and they will be tormenting your families and ruining your lives." Graydon told her.

"Sir the car is here to take them to the prison." a guard told him.

"People mark this day as the first of many that will finally get these filthy mutants out of our lives." Graydon said as he started walking the struggling girls to the van.

Before he got to the van a black truck stopped between them. The camera turned towards the car as the people in it got out. The people that looked around at the crowd couldn't help but smile at their faces, "Are we interrupting something?" the only guy standing outside the car asked.

Graydon looked at them in disgust, "Look, when you capture one of them more comes, if we don't get rid of them now they will be everywhere!" he stated.

The pink mutant looked around before smiling brightly, "Wow, whats with all the cameras are we on TV?" she asked.

"Shut up mutant!" Graydon said in disgust.

She hissed at him and went for one of her weapons that was showing on her waist before her arm was grabbed, "Blink calm down." the blue one said.

"You hard what he said Nocturne." Blink hissed at her.

"Just wait, Dragon brought us here for a reason." Nocturne told her.

"What are you abominations whispering about?" Graydon asked with fake interest.

Dragon finally got out of the car and walked around to join the others. He looked directly at Marie and Jamie, _I see your well_.

"Brother I knew you would come!" Marie said with excitement.

"Dragon, your here to save us?" Jamie asked with hope.

He then looked at Graydon, _Release them_ he told him.

Graydon looked at him, "I don't think so, the rest of you freaks should get on the bus quietly or you will die painfully." he told Dragon.

Dragon looked around at everyone who was with Graydon and back at those with him. He pushed his arm towards the three guards who was holding Marie, Jamie, and Caylee and they flew in the air, "Have fun." he told them.

With a pop Blink was in the air above the guys with two short swords in her hands and killed the three. With a roar Warpath charged a group of Graydon's men and started to throw them everywhere. With a wave of her hand Nocturne had melted all the guns in the area. The final two members Magik and Namora quickly jumped into the fight. Jamie, Marie, and Caylee stood there while the fighting was going on in a sphere of ice.

Dragon pointed his sword at Graydon before he sprinting towards him at speeds that he couldn't keep up with. Before he reached he was hit hard by Bastion as came to protect Graydon from certain death, _"Mutant your death will be swift as long as you don't resist."_ he said.

Dragon tilted his head with his constant confused look on his face before speeding towards him with both of his swords. Bastion blocked everyone of his swings before he grabbed his swords and used them to lift him in the air, _"Pathetic mutant, your power is nothing compared to mine!"_ he stated before punching him across the area with a powerful blow to the gut sending blood out of his mouth as he hit the ground.

"Dragon!" Marie and Jamie yelled as they ran out of the protective sphere of ice to him with Caylee following.

"_More mutants, your deaths will be swift and painless."_ Bastion said as he slowly approached them.

"Why don't I make your death swift and painless!" they heard before a red blur flew past them and directly into Bastion before blowing him back, "if you want them your going through me." she said.

"Hope!" Caylee, Jamie, and Caylee yelled.

"Go back to the mansion." Hope ordered the three.

"What about you?" Caylee asked.

Hope turned slightly and looked at them, "GO NOW!" she demanded. As they looked at her, Hope eyes started to glow bright green, "I will keep him busy." she told them.

"What about Dragon?" Marie asked.

"He has at least 3 broken ribs and I know that just by the kinetic energy I can feel coming off him." Hope told them.

"Come on, we should go." Caylee said as she stood up.

"_Your attempts to stop me is in vain, you all will die." _Bastion said.

With a flick of her wrist a concentrated blast of purple telekinesis that ripped a hole in him. Before she could mount another attack it repaired and Bastion was on the move using his super speed to get in close, Hope put up a quick shield before he was able to hit her. With a slight tap the entire lower half of Bastion was blown off and to pieces. She continued to attack until he was nothing but a head rolling on the ground.

Hope looked at it one last time before turning to Dragon and walking over to him before she was stopped by Blink, "Don't come closer or I will kill you."

"I highly doubt you can touch me, much less try to kill me." Hope told her as she continued to approach Dragon.

A blue hand touched her shoulder, "Blink we need to leave others are coming." she said.

With one last warning glare the two turned and walked back to the others. Hope watched them before she held her hand out and Dragon floated off the ground towards her. Once he was close enough she touched his head and closed her eyes to enter his mind. Inside his mind was like nothing she would have ever imagined. It was a series of locked chambers with Sinister patrolling them. Walking up to the one that was closest to her she read, '_telekinesis'_. Looking it over it was chained up so only enough power came out so that he could use only basic telekinesis. Looking around to make sure no Sinister's where around she touched it and forced her own telepathy into it forcing the locks and chains on it to break.

Dragon's eyes snapped open as a black light was glowing from his body. His body was floating in the air by itself as Hope looked on. The others looked wondering what was happening, "What did you do?" Namora asked.

"Sinister is suppressing a lot of his power, I forced the door that was used to suppress his telekinesis to open." she told her.

Nocturne looked around, "We really should be leaving." she said.

Four figures landed just behind Hope as five more appeared holding onto a blue figure, "Looks like we are just in time." the professor said immediately.

"Hope are you ok?" Rachel asked running to her best friend and hugging her.

Hope hugged her back, "Yes I fought Bastion, think I destroyed him." she replied.

Storm scanned the area, "Perhaps this is not the best place to talk." she said indicating to the cameras that was pointed to them.

Tabitha looked at the other blue mutant then at Kurt, "Sweetie is there a reason that there is a mutant who looks exactly like you and I don't remember her?" she asked.

Kurt looked from the mutant to his wife, "I don't know, I have never seen her before." he told her.

"Father?" Nocturne asked.

All eyes turned to Kurt, "Father?" Tabitha repeated as she eyed Nocturne as a beach ball size bomb appeared in her hand.

"Um, he is Kurt Wagner, right?" Nocturne asked slowly backing up from the lady.

"Ok, time for us to leave, ciao!" Magik said before snapping her finger. With that Magik, a terrified Nocturne, Namora, Blink, and Warpath all vanished.

Tabitha turned to her confused looking husband, "Explain now Kurt!" she demanded.

There was a blink and the pink mutant was there again, "I'll be taking him." she said grabbing Dragon and vanishing again.

"Dammit we lost him again!" Rogue said.

Tabitha looked back at Kurt, "well?" she asked.

"Halt mutants, you are under arrest!" they heard.

They looked around and found themselves surrounded by no less than 50 police. Each had a gun out and pointed at them, "Anyone move and we will shoot to kill." one of them said.

"Oh I am so not in the mood for this." Tabitha said as she started to attack the police.

"No Tabitha you must not attack civilians." the professor told her.

"Mom whats going to happen to us?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing will happen to you I promise." Rogue told her daughter.

(x-men)

The mutants where in a large cell with power suppressing collars around their neck. They where in the cell for a week and the amount of mutants arrested in that time was around 250 with no signs of slowing down. The only good thing was that no mutant from the mansion was arrested besides them. Tabitha herself was in a panic, "We have to get out of here, I can't be in here!" she said while clinging to Kurt.

"It will be fine, I promise." Kurt responded trying to calm her down.

"You don't understand Kurt, I can stay in here, they don't feed me enough for two people." she told him.

"For two people?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"How far?" Ororo asked from her spot of meditating on the floor.

Tabitha bit her lip, "A month." she replied.

A guard came to the gate, "Which of you freaks go by the name Weather Girl?"

All 250 mutants looked around before shrugging, "You have the wrong people." Scott told them.

The guard raised an eyebrow, "Which of you freaks control the weather?" he asked.

"That would be me and my name is Storm." she said.

"Whatever, your coming with us freak, the boss wants to see you." the guard said as he shoved her out the gate.

(x-men)

Storm walked into the office and was completely surprised by who was sitting behind the desk, "Hello Storm."

"Mister Sinister I must say I am surprised that you are behind this." she said.

"I'm going to ask you one question and one question only, you will give me the answer to this question or you will regret it." he said calmly.

"I will not answer any of your questions." she told him.

Sinister turned and looked out the window down at the other mutants, "Where is Dragon?"

Storm raised an eyebrow at his question, "Why would I give you that information?"

He spent and glared at her, "Where is Dragon?" he demanded.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Your the telepathic one among the two of us so you find him yourself."

Sinister snapped his finger and two guards walked in, "Take her to the dungeon and keep her there until she tell me the location of Dragon." he told them.

(x-men)

As the group of mutants slept Dragon's eyes snapped open. The black light that was in his eyes slowly erupted into a full form black bird and took off through the open window.

(x-men)

Jean opened her eyes and jumped up in alert, "Whats wrong Jean?" the professor asked.

"I don't know, but something is coming and fast." Jean told him.

"With this collar on I can't sense anything, can you tell who or what it is?" the professor asked.

Jean shook her head, "No, only that it is headed straight here and its angry."

"Maybe its Dragon?" Hope commented looking in the direction the thing was coming from.

"There is no way he can move as fast as Jean says he is moving or be so powerful that she is worried about it." the professor said.

Jean looked in the direction with intense concentration, "Its not him, but the Phoenix." she said all of a sudden.

"Phoenix, the only people with that power is you and Hope." the professor said in shock.

"The Phoenix is a measure of Jean's true potential, so its obvious that all her children will be born with the potential to have the same power." Rogue said tiredly as she sat up.

Jean glared at her, "Don't start with me."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "You said it yourself that the Phoenix is coming and its pissed off, so answer this, who all do we know that was born with your DNA and who has a reason to head this way while using such power?"

"Nathan could have unlocked the power." Jean told her with confidence.

"Yes he could have, but if that's the case why did it take so long to figure out where we are? You said it yourself that those with the Phoenix can find each other across any dimension if they know what to look for, so finding us here will be easy for Nathan since you taught him everything he needs to know about the Phoenix. No I'm willing to bet anything that its Dragon because of the simple fact that Storm is locked in a dungeon and has been scream her lungs out in fear since she was put in it." Rogue told her.

Jean looked up, "Its here."

Rogue sighed, "Jean I know facing the cold hard facts is difficult, but you have to admit that Dragon is your son, now I'm not saying you have to readily accept him or talk to him, but you can't continue to deny him this basic knowledge or it will kill him and he will probably take us down with him."

(x-men)

Dragon stopped as the gate of the as all guns pointed towards him and fired. The light that was surrounding him stopped everything that was coming his way as he slowly walked through the open area towards the building. As he got closer the guards began to surround him. The light that was around him swirled until it was no longer that and formed a black bird around his left eye. Holding his hand up every guard was lifted off the ground as they panicked for the air that was being taken from their lungs. As their feet started dangling they where dropped dead as he blew the doors off their hinges and walked into the building.

Standing in front of him was Sinister and four guards, each one held a hostage, "Dragon, its so wonderful of you to join us since I have been looking for you for the past two weeks. Now as you can see I have taken the liberty of grabbing your mothers and sisters, so stop moving or they will die." Sinister said.

Dragon continued to walk towards him, "Oh Dragon is not in at the moment as he is still unconscious, but I can take a message if you like."

Sinister looked at him in confusion and humor, "Oh and who am I speaking with?"

The black light appeared again around him, "I'm known as the Black Phoenix, and I'm here to carry out Dragons deepest desire, to kill the man who ruined his life by creating him."

Sinister laughed, "The White Phoenix couldn't kill me, what chance do her pathetic son have?"

"Perhaps you will take this collar off so I can show you just who I can and can't kill?" Jean asked sarcastically.

Dragon sneered at him, "Do not compare me to her, I'm nothing like her, I will kill you and prove I'm stronger then she will ever be!" he snapped as the light formed a giant black phoenix and attacked.

"Jean go Phoenix and get us out of here anytime now." Rogue said.

"Don't worry the cosmic fire can't hurt another Phoenix as long as they are powerful enough so I'm safe and he likes you three so you will not be harmed." Jean told her.

True to her word the flame went right over them without causing one scratch, except to Jeans clothes which was scorched, "He actually tried to kill you?" Rogue asked.

"That brat, when I get my hands on him I will personally kill him!" Sinister he promised before disappearing.

"How is he not dead?" Rachel asked.

"He is a pest and pests don't die." Rogue said.

The ground below them burst into pieces as Dragon flew out at with Storm's arm tightly in his hand.

"Well, we should probably get the others and leave?" Jean asked.

Rogue looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You still have that collar on, how do you plan on leaving?" she asked.

Jean returned the look, "You don't though, burned to a crisp."

Rogue touched her neck and found out that her collar was no longer there, "Right." she said right before destroying Jeans collar.

(x-men)

Jubilee called all the entire mansion tot he meeting room, "I know the past month has been tough on everyone with Jean not being able to locate Ororo, but its time to cheer today is Molly's 16th birthday and we are going to the park to celebrate and have a cookout!" she said happily.

Everyone looked at her for a minute, "Well you heard the lady, get ready we leave on the hour!" Bobby said supporting his wife idea.

As everyone walked away talking about the up coming cookout Rogue stayed behind and stopped Jean, "Have you made any progress on finding Ororo?"

"Every time I get a read on her, she vanished and pop up somewhere on the opposite side of the world." Jean told her.

"You think Dragon is interfering?" Rogue asked.

"Possibly, but I'm a more powerful telepath then he is and he wouldn't be able to hide from me this effectively unless he has someone helping him." Jean told her.

"Could it be possible that they are in a place that is messing with your ability to lock on her?" Rogue asked.

Jean thought about it, "I guess, if they where in a place with a big enough electromagnetic field, it could distort my ability to locate her."

"Well are you coming or not? We are not waiting on you!" Jubilee yelled at the two as she ran out the mansion.

(x-men)

Jubilee was excited that everyone at the picnic was having a good time. Molly seemed to be enjoying her 16th birthday as she happily ate her cake. Jubilee walked around until she found her daughter with her new friends, Jamie and Marie. The three of course was running around laughing with cake on their faces. Ashley, Jordan, and Quinn sat off by themselves talking while taking quick peeks at Natasha. The three didn't really get along with anyone their age that was there, and they where to busy trying to get Natasha along with Hank to hang out with Hope and Rachel. Ashley pulled a picnic basket from behind her back and winked at the other two. Quinn and Jordan giggled at her which made Natasha look over and glared disapprovingly at them. Which only made them giggle more.

Ashley walked up to the table that was piled with food and threw some of everything in it. After she was finished ran past Natasha while hiding the basket and let it fall next to her. She got back to the other girls and gave them a high five.

(x-men)

An hour later a couple walked up to the table that Natasha was sitting at by herself and grabbed their basket and walked away. Natasha looked back at them then back around before noticing that there was a basket, 'I don't remember bringing this, but I was here for awhile.' she thought. She looked up and saw that Hank was finally finished grilling and grabbed the basket and walked towards him. As she got closer to him, she stopped and bit her bottom lip. Was she really going to do this? Sure she could talk to Hank when it was work stuff but what else was there to talk about when they didn't have lab-coats on? Okay, he was coming over. Time to think of something quick or she would just be standing there like an idiot, which she kind of was already.

"Hey," he smiled when they got close enough to make eye contact.

"So, do you guys do this every time there's a birthday? Because if so I should tell Jubilee that mine's coming up."

"No, I believe that with all the excitement going on Jubilee thought it was necessary to allow the students to relax a little bit, hence the party."

The silence hung in the air for a few seconds, just long enough to become awkward. What else was there to talk about? That she was thinking of leaving her job? The recent crackdown on mutants in the area? The fact that three of the teenage girls were staring at them very intently? Wait, why were they doing that? Whatever the reason it couldn't be good. Then Natasha remembered she had somehow gotten a picnic basket. Conversation starter! "So while the others enjoy the fruits of your labor, we could grab a bite?" she asked hopefully gesturing to the picnic basket on the table.

Hank looked at the food with wonder, he was sure he didn't cook anything that she just sat in front of him and wondered if he should tell her. After watching her face go through a few emotions before settling on surprise he decided he should tell her, "Natasha I think you should know," was as far as he got before she cut him off.

"Wow Hank I didn't know you could cook so good, this is possibly the best chicken I have ever tasted!" she exclaimed.

"About that, this isn't what I cooked," he told her.

She stopped chewing and looked at him, "What do you mean?" 

A voice cleared near them, "Excuse me, but I think our baskets got mixed up." the lady said.

Natasha looked at her, "Oh, sorry well the chicken is good," she said slowly.

The lady smiled at her, "That's not chicken."

Natasha blinked, "What is it then? Maybe I can get the recipe?"

"I don't think you want to know what it is, its not something you Americans eat," the lady said.

"Hey I like to consider myself open-minded and try new things!" Natasha defended.

The lady looked at Hank who shrugged before looking back at Natasha, "Its dog, chocolate lab to be exact."

Everything for Natasha came to a screeching halt as she slowly pushed the meat that was in her mouth out with her tongue and dropped what was in her hands, "I ATE A DOG!" she panicked.

"Natasha calm down," Hank asked.

"CALM DOWN, I ATE A FREAKING DOG!" she yelled at him.

"No need to be so dramatic about it," the lady told her.

"WHAT DOGS ARE PETS AND YOUR COOKING THEM!" Natasha yelled at her.

The lady shrugged, "So are chickens, me and my husband happen to have 10 pet chickens, 18 dogs, and 50 cows yet you don't see me complaining about the fact that you eat chicken or cow? So before you criticize you should think about where people are from before you throw your American ways in their face," the lady said before grabbing her basket and walking away.

Natasha looked at her in shock, "How could anyone eat dog?" was all she could say.

(end)

Thanks to STORMYSONGBIRD for her help with this chapter and all previous chapters she helped me with!


End file.
